Sleeping with the Enemy
by tophersmommy06
Summary: Both were in miserable marriages to the two Mcmahon childeren, so what happend when she's forced to work with him and they fall in love with each other? please read n review story is better then summary
1. Chapter 1

If you looked at our life you would think wow they have it all, I guess we're good at putting that fake front up.

My name is Samantha McMahon, I' m married to Shane McMahon, we got married almost five years ago, I was they wwe diva at the time an eight time women's champion, I truly had it all, and thought I was getting more when I met Shane, I fell for him instantly he was so sweet and kind, we dated for two years and then we got married and at that point the changed.

Why do I sat you ask? I don't know maybe I foolishly bielve he will be like he used to be.

"Jesus Samantha have you even heard a thing I have been saying?" Shane shouted at me snapping me out of my thoughts

"Sorry" I said quietly, he rolled his eyes

"Get yourself presentable my parents will be here soon" he said walking out of the room, I rolled my eyes not knowing what was wrong with my outfit, oh I know it has color to it.

I changed into a cream colored day dress that went to me knees with matching heels. I touched up my hair and make up and walked out of the room, I walked into the living area and poured myself a drink.

Shane came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist "im sorry love, im just so stressed trying to get these ratings up and all" he told me, I turned around and smiled.

"I know hunny" I smiled as he kissed me.

The doorbell rang making us break our kiss, I smiled as Shane took my hand leading me to greet his family, I smiled hugging Linda and Stephanie, and nodded to Vince and Paul.

We all went back to the living area and sat down while waiting for dinner to start, the men of course talked business, the business I so desperately missed.

"Samantha were did you get that dress?" Stephanie asked me

"um in new York last month when Shane and I went" I told her truth be known I probably got it at target or some department store she would never be seen walking in.

I grew up in new jersey right by the boardwalk, raised by a single mother and the youngest of eight kids.

I thanked god when Rosa came out and said dinner was ready, I refilled my drink and followed Shane to into the kitchen.

"thank you Rosa" I told her when she put my plate in front of me, she smiled, I heard Stephanie huff knowing she hated the fact I treated our maid with respect I don't even know why I have one to tell you the truth.

We got through dinner and I couldn't be happier to have a meal over, now the guys will go to the study for brandy and a cigar and talk business and us women to the living area.

"I really hope your farther fixes the women's division" Linda said looking worryingly towards the door, Linda wasn't so bad, I could stand her, she had brains and didn't just live off of daddy's and husbands hard earned money.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, already knowing the answer, the majority of the women is just eye candy, when it was myself, Amy , Trish, joenie, Lisa and Jackie we had a kickass woman's division, now its mostly eye candy, we all know what happened to me, and jonie well yea, Jackie got tired of Stephanie's princess ass along with Lisa and left the company.

Its just Trish and Amy, the new Lisa aka Victoria she's pretty good as well but is only smack down.

"there's no real talent, not like when you were there" Linda said

"yea I kind of noticed that" I said noticing this is the only time Stephanie was quiet the whole night.

"to bad you and Shane are trying so hard for that baby, or I would say for you to come back!" Linda said, I looked at her shocked, baby? Hell I just went to the doctors and got my birth control shot today "oh don't looked so shocked Samantha my kids tell me everything you should know that by now" Linda said, I almost laughed.

"oh I just was surprised is all Shane said he didn't want to tell anyone until we were pregnant" I said keeping up with his story.

A little bit later the men came out and everyone left, I sighed pouring another drink before walking up to the bedroom, Shane was already in bed and of course looking over something for the company.

I sat down at the chair brushing my hair, I started to take off my jewelry "so how could you be trying for a baby Shane when I just went and got my birth control shot today" I asked him, as I stood up unzipping my dress, I heard him sigh and put the papers down.

"im sorry mom keeps asking, so I just told her were trying get her off my back" he said calmly I nodded climbing into bed.

"its fine just caught me off guard is all" I said putting lotion on "she uh said something funny about me coming back to help the women's division but couldn't since were trying for a baby" I told him, I looked at him as he chuckled.

"you're my wife now Sam, you don't belong in that ring tearing up the beautiful body of yours, you belong here with me" I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't I laid my head down and just nodded, I felt tears in my eyes.

"do you want to go back?" he asked me, I sighed looking at him.

"Shane I love you I do, but since I stopped wrestling I feel like I lost a part of me" I told him

"I just don't want to see you get hurt" he told me, I nodded this is how this conversation always is, I faked a yawn not feeling like fighting with him tonight, I leaned up kissing him.

"Good night I love you" I told him and turned over on my side going to sleep.

The next morning I woke up hearing what sounded like arguing down stairs, I quickly put on my robe and walked down there.

"Why not send Stephanie back on screen dad? Oh because Paul doesn't want her to be? So send my wife" Shane hissed

"Shane I love your sister but she doesn't have the skill to bring the women's division, we lost even more ranking last night, people don't want to see just tna they want tna with skill, and Sam has that!" Vince yelled back, I cleared my throat making my presence known.

"Sam honey I know you and Shane are trying for a baby but would you be willing to put that on hold for six months and come back to work?" Vince asked, I sighed feeling in rock and a hard spot.

"Vince you know I would love to but I couldn't with out Shane being okay with it" I said hoping that would defuse Shane, Vince looked at him, he sighed walking over to me.

"I guess if I want our children to be raised in this company we have to save the women's division, so I guess your going back, but its temporary" Shane said looking at Vince who nodded happily.

"Good good. I got to go to the home office set this up I will call one of you this afternoon with set plans" he said while walking out the door, I looked at Shane who sighed walking past me up the stairs, I sighed sitting at the bottom step, why cant I just be happy?


	2. Chapter 2

I rubbed my temples sitting in the limo on our way to the arena "Jesus Shane I signed the contract its too late" I snapped at him

"Watch your tone, I can have that contract ripped up in minutes" he hissed at me, I just shook my head looking at the window, I felt the limo stop and saw the arena, tonight I came back, I thanked the limo driver stepping out. I grabbed my bags and waited for Shane.

All of a sudden he was a loving husband, he helped with my bags and held my hand as we walked through the arena. It did feel good to be back.

"Well hells bells" I heard a Texas accent behind us, I felt shanes grip on my hand tighten as we turned around I seen mark aka taker walking towards us, he leaned down hugging me, I smiled. Mark and I was once involved truthfully the best sex I have ever had, I wanted marriage and babies with him but he didn't.

"hey you" I said nodding, as Shane pulled me back to his side mark nodded saying hell talk to me later, I nodded as Shane pulled me.

"you wont be talking to him anymore" Shane whispered making his grip on me tightly, I couldn't resound as we walked into the meeting room.

I forgot how much Vince could go on and on and on, I was relived when Shane had to stay behind and help production. I had to go straight to hair and make up. Jan yelled hugging me happily making me laugh.

I sighed finally getting done, Jan curled my hair pinning it up doing my make up in Smokey grays. I sighed changing into my first outfit for tonight when a stagehand came and told me it was time. I sighed and nodded actually feeling nervous.

I walked to the stage listening for my queue "Not uh uh lita don't think good ole dx forgot about you, oh yea see we called up in old friend and asked her to come out" Paul said as my music hit.

The fans went crazy screaming, I smiled doing my thing as I hit the ring, I smirked over at lita, I smiled grabbing the mic.

"Immm back" I sing getting a huge pop from the fans "now lita my guys here may not be able to whip your sorry ass but I can" I said as lita stepped forward running her mouth, me doing the same.

Vince's music hit "ladies ladies, calm down, I'm sure these fans will love to see you go at it right now, well they're going to have to wait, tonight it's a six man tag team, dx reunited with their first lady Samantha, vs. rated rko and lita" Vince said walking off.

I laughed getting backstage, that felt really good, I walked to wear I knew shanes "office" was I knocked on the door hearing him yell come in, I slowly walked in and smiled seeing him working was something I always enjoyed, he looked up and smiled monting me to sit down.

I stared at him thinking of when him and I first meet.

"_Shane I am not doing this" I yelled storming into his office holding the weeks script, he looked up from a pile of papers._

"_what?" he asked as I handed him the script, he motioned for me to sit down as he read through, he grunted._

"_I will fix this you're the women's champ you shouldn't have to do this crap" he said, I nodded standing up._

"_thank you Shane" I told him_

"_No problem, uh hey are you going to marks locker room?" he asked, I looked at him confused._

"_why would I do that?" I asked him confused_

"_um I heard about you and mark" he said looking just as confused as I felt, I laughed "oh well I guess you haven't gotten the latest mark and I split a couple of weeks ago" I told him._

"_Oh im sorry you guys were together for a while" he said, I nodded_

"_Yea well I wanted more then he did, but its okay we're still friends" I said nodding. He nodded looking at his watch._

"_Well im about to head out and get some lunch wanna come?" he asked, I nodded yes what the hell one more friend._

"Hey are you there?" Shane asked, I looked at him and smiled

"Yea sorry, I was just thinking" I told him as he held out his hand helping me up, he wrapped his arms around me waist "About?" he asked.

"The first time we really meet" I told him he smiled

"best day of my life, I have to go home in the morning" he said, I nodded laying my head on his chest, out of all the times his such an ass its moments like these that he makes me love him.

"I got to get ready but are you able to leave after my match?" I asked he nodded "yea I figured we would go get some dinner me and you and then head back to the hotel, fuck it I can sleep on the plane, I wont see you for a good month" he murmed kissing my head, I nodded "okay I'll meet you hear afterwards, I got to go get dressed'' I told him he nodded kissing me and actually wished me luck.

I sighed I haven't worn shit like this in years, I had on a pair of black spandex shorts and a green halter top.

I sighed nervous "you'll be fine" I heard from behind me, I looked behind seeing Paul, I smiled "just nerves" I told him he nodded putting his arm around me, Paul and I used to be really close before joenie joined dx I was the first "lady" of dx. But Stephanie hates Paul and I hanging out because she knows I don't agree with what happened to joenie. I heard the music hit and headed out, here goes nothing.

I smiled standing in the middle of Paul and Shawn after defeating rated rko and lita, we headed to the back, I sighed wiping sweat off. I walked to the women's locker room, I sat down on the bench as Amy walked in.

"Girl you haven't missed a beat" she said nudging me, I thanked her grabbing my bag and changing "so you have plans tonight?" she asked

"um Shane and I are going to dinner tonight and back to the room" I told her, she smirked nudging me.

"last night of fun for awhile huh?" she asked, I laughed shaking my head I grabbed my bag and headed towards Shane's office.

My smile quickly faded when I walked in seeing Stephanie and Paul sitting there, Paul looked just as annoyed as I was feeling, Shane looked up and smiled. "hey hunny I invited steph and Paul to dinner hope you don't mind" he said grabbing my bag, I shook my head apparently it didn't matter if it did.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed pissed off its almost midnight and we are still at the restaurant with now Vince and Linda, shanes flight was at seven, so much for my special night, its shit like this I cant stand. I yawned.

"hunny are you ready?" I leaned in asking Shane maybe if

"hunny mom and dad just got here" he said I was getting pissed.

"Hey why don't you all enjoy and Sam and I head back to the room,im sure Sam is as sore and beat as I am" Paul spoke up, I kissed Shane and walked out.

Paul opened the door for me and got in driving us to the hotel

" I knew you wanted to go."

"yea thank you" I told him smiling over at him

"no problem, I miss hanging with you, im really glad your back, glad I talked Vince into it" he told me as we stopped at a red light "you put it in his head?" I asked feeling a little upset "well no not entirely it was there I just pushed it and got what I wanted" he said patting my knee,

I looked up at him "and what did you want Paul?" I asked

"my friend back, hell half these people don't like me because of steph, the other just don't like me"

"I see. But I don't understand, why me?"

"Because, first when you met me, you completely were unimpressed me. And we go we back"

"I told you that I was un-attracted to you, not that I was unimpressed, and who knows, I could have been lying? Yea we do Paul, I missed my friend also" I winked at him making him chuckle

"So what's up with you and Shane?" he asked glancing over at me

" um we're married you were one of his grooms men, remember that day Paul?" I asked laughing he shook his head "no but you two are always so tense around each other and tonight I would've thought he would've had you in his room banging the shit out of you" Paul said, I felt my cheeks burning.

"PAUL" I yelled laughing "if you must know that was the plan until he changed them, don't get me wrong I love him I do, but his just no the same lately" I said looking out the window "I don't know why I just told you that" I said feeling embarrassed

"Nah, I don't care, not like steph and I are happy as we should be" We arrived back at the hotel I grabbed my bag and headed up to mine and shanes room sharing the elevator with Paul. I all of sudden just wanted to jump on him, I put my head back and closed my eyes, im married to his wife's brother! I felt the elevator stop and went to grab my bag seeing Paul had it. I quietly walked with him to mine and shanes suite.

"thank you Paul" I said as he handed me my bag, he leaned down and lightly kissed my lips "your welcome' he said walking off.

I moaned feeling Shane enter me, as soon as he was back to the room he was all over me, I felt his lips come crashing down on mine roughly, it wasn't like pauls at all, pauls was sweet and gentle, in fact I don't think Shane has ever kissed me like that, Shane finally came collapsing on top of me, I moaned wrapping my arms around him, he moved to my side pulling me to him.

"love you baby" he said kissing the side of my head I murrmed a love you back before closing my eyes.

The next day I saw Shane off and headed to the arena still shocked by pauls kiss. I sighed hearing my cell ring "ello?" I answered pulling onto the freeway.

"you looked amazing girl" I heard joenie on the other end, I couldn't help but smile "why thank you, what's up?"

"not much figured dip shit was gone and I would give you a call, how did it feel being back?" she asked, I smiled

"frigging awesome, aw I missed it, I hope it last's longer then it's supposed to" I told her honestly I didn't want it to end

"well yea you're away from hell boy" she said referring to her nick name for him, I shook my head "his not that bad" I said turning into the arena, I parked my car getting my bag and headed into the arena.

"sweetie not to tell you how to live or run your marriage but if any man negleticed me the way Shane does you I would've left years ago, not to mention how he trys to control you" she said

"he doesn't try to control me" I told her my stomach now doing summer salts seeing Paul down the hall from me, he nodded slightly waving, I smiled back walking into the women's locker room.

"really? Does he know you and I still talk? And we meet up when ever your in LA?" she asked, I sat down on the bench staying quiet "see" she said making her point.

"okay not like there's friends of Sean's you wouldn't want him to talk to" I told her she laughed.

"that's the point sweetie all of Sean's friends are also mine, look all im saying is this is going to be good for YOU to be away from him and remember how it is to be human, I don't know maybe get you some girl, who's still there, o is mark around?" I laughed shaking my head.

"your horrible girl" there was a knock on the door and Paul popped his head in "hold on girl, what's up Paul?" I asked feeling even more awaked with his ex on the line.

"um Shawn and I wanted to talk to you, when your not busy" he said staring at me, I nodded "Um okay let me finish up and I'll find you guys" I told him, he nodded lingering for a moment before leaving.

"Okay girl im back I gotta cut this short duty calls" I told her hoping she wouldn't ask about Paul, I know his still a sore subject for her.

"you could get with Paul!" she exclaimed

"NO! I gotta go bye" I said laughing hanging up. I shook my head joenie would be happy if I was with anyone other then Shane.

I quickly changed deciding after I met with them I would hit the gym, I have always kept that in my life working out is big for me, Shane didn't argue much he liked having his women in shape.

I found pauls locker room hearing him in there I knocked and slowly opened the door, I saw he was on the phone so I saw down "I gotta go steph ill talk to you later" he said irrated and hung up, he flopped down next to me looking at me shaking his head "Hi" he said I laughed.

"Hi where's Shawn?" I asked he looked at me confused "oh yea I just wanted to talk to you wasn't sure who you were on the phone with" he said, I nodded.

"it was just an old friend" I told him, he nodded "I wanted to apologize for last night, I didn't mean for it to happen'' he told me his hand on my inner thigh, I just nodded unable to speak so close to him.

Before either of us knew it we were in a full make out session, Paul is an amazing kisser his kisses rough but soft at the same time, I moaned feeling his hand on my side as he pushed me back on the couch laying me back we both slowly pulled away staring at each other.

"this is wrong" I said barely a whisper, Paul just nodded his head not moving staring at me "yea it is, but it you feel so right" he said leaning back down kissing me again, we heard a knock on the door, glad I locked it behind me "Yea" Paul yelled

"its Shawn why is your door locked?" he asked jiggling the handle again, I looked at Paul "hold on" he said getting off of me. I slowly stood up Shawn's not a dumb man.

"go in the bathroom I will get rid of him" Paul said I nodded walking into the bathroom, I sat down on the floor putting my hand to my swollen lips I couldn't believe what just happened and worse part of it all I don't feel guilty at all. I heard Paul and Shawn leave, waiting for five minutes I got up and left oh boy.


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been a couple of weeks sine mine and pauls little forbidden kiss and unless its about work we avoid each other, but now Vince has thrown a kink in things by now putting Paul and I romantically together on screen, Shane was not happy.

I sighed putting my feet against the wall closing my eyes, I feel like I should feel more guilty and I shouldn't want to be around Paul, but its more him avoiding me then me avoiding him, I find reasons to be near him, im married, his married! What am I doing? We would both lose our jobs over this, I mean look at joenie and she isn't the one who cheated!

Speaking of which, I smirked we were in LA fuck it, I quickly got dressed grabbed my rental keys and headed out, I drove down the free way heading to joenie and seans house. An hour and thirty minutes later I pulled into their drive way, I needed to talk to someone, and yes joenie might be hurt or angry about this from me, she will still help me, that's just her.

I noticed another rental car in the drive way, praying it wasn't someone who would go back to Shane and tell him I headed to her front door, I knocked loudly, after standing there a few minutes joienie answered the door in a bikini and a shocked looked.

"Holy shit I thought we were going to meet up tomorrow" she said hugging me I laughed.

"I deiced fuck it, I needed out of that room" I told her as she pulled me into her hose she shared with Sean."Seems like that's going around"she said with a little smirk, I looked at her confused following her out to the back yard, my confusion went away seeing Paul sitting talking with Sean, also was Scott hall, Shawn, and Kevin, it was like a clique reunion.

I smiled saying hi to everyone looking at joenie, I came here to escape my thoughts of Paul and here he is, and in swimming trunks, granted I see him nightly in less (his wrestling trunks) but still.

"come on girl lets get you a suit" she said leading me into the side door leading to her bedroom, I sighed sitting on the bed, as joenie grabbed a couple bikinis for me to pick threw.

"So seriously, what the hell is going on? Paul shows up saying he needs to talk to Sean, and anytime I go out there I hear your name and they stop, and now you show up saying you needed to get out, talk" she said as I picked a bright pink bikini, I sighed walking to the bathroom changing quickly.

"Please don't be mad at me, but Paul and I well we've kissed a few times" I told her,she laughed.

"Why would I be mad? Paul and I are ancient history girl, damn now what?" she asked sitting down next to me, I shrugged my shoulders actually tearing up.

"i don't know, he wont be near me unless he has to, and were both married, to the McMahon children, we would both lose our jobs, well he might not but I defiantly would and then what?" I told her wiping my eyes, she put her arms around me hugging me.

"I don't know baby girl, but I do know we got plenty of whiskey and food so lets forget this for now put it in a box and enjoy tonight" she said, I laughed wiping my eyes as Sean came in, he looked at me and walked over hugging me.

"it'll work out sweets" he told me, I smiled nodding my head, everyone sees Sean as a greasy pot head but really when he wants he is an amazing person, we all three got up and walked out, Sean put his arm around me "Someone get this lady a beer and a shot of jack" he yelled making me laugh.

I sat down next to joenie which happened to be right in between her and Paul as Scott handed me my beer and shot "Thanks" I told him taking my shot, I then opened my beer taking a small drink setting it down.

"So girl when are you going to leave hell boy and run away with me?" Kevin asked, the same thing he did every time I see him, I laughed.

"Give me a few more beers you might get that wish" I told him smirking at him

"Well hells bells lets get you some more beer" he said making everyone laugh, I just shook my head, it felt good to be around people like me.

"Eh leave my girl alone, you hungry sweetie?" Scott asked, I smiled nodding my head yes, its odd Scott is more like a dad to me then anything else friend yes but his always been farthley to me.

Later that night I had a good little buzz going on, I laughed as we were playing volleyball in the pool, Sean couldn't get the ball over the net. Which pretty much ended the game, I slowly got out of the pool but slipped on the wetness, I felt some one grab my waist catching me, I looked up to see Paul and smiled as he handed me a towel.

"Thank you" I whispered being this close to him killing me, he just nodded slowly letting go.

"Girl you cant drive just take the guest room" joenie said

"I cant shanes supposed to be in first thing this morning" I told her, I knew I couldn't drive though.

"Ill take you back to the room" Paul said, he hadn't drank at all tonight, I just nodded and got dressed, I hugged my friends and walked out with Paul.

The first bit of the car ride was dead sielnece, I felt the car coming to a stop and saw Paul pulled over on the side of the road, I looked at him confused.

He leaned in kissing me, I moaned putting my hands on his face pulling him closer if that was possible, he pulled away both of us staring.

"Sit back" he said his as he pulled back on the free way

we got to the hotel, I felt confused after that kiss and the entire way being silent Paul came over and opened the car door helping me out, he put his hand on my lower back leading me straight to the elevator, as soon as the doors closed he was all over me again, we got off on my floor both going into my hotel room.

Paul pushed me lightly onto the bed without breaking our kiss, before I knew it we both had completely undressed each other

"Once we do this there's no turning back baby you sure you want this?" Paul asked me, I nodded my head.

"I wanted this more than anything."i told him as Paul reached over and lightly kissed me, but soon turned into a passionate kiss.

Paul soon positioned himself on top of me. He started kissing my neck "Your neck tastes great."

"So do you."i moaned Paul started sucking my breasts his tongue starting to move down to my stomach to the only part of clothing I had on left, my black thong. "Black?" he asked smirking up at me

"You look sexy in black tights, so I wore some.."

"Whatever, they're getting taken off." Paul said as he slipped two fingers in me.

Paul then positioned himself, put on a condom to be safe and entered me Both of our moans and grunts filled the room until both of us came together.

"God, that was good." Paul said, sliding out of me.

"that was fucking great." I said making both laugh

"I'm falling for you" Paul said looking down at me

"I'm falling for you to Paul" I told him before we both drifted off to sleep

I moaned hearing banging on my door, I never hurt so bad and couldn't decide if it was the pain in between my legs or my head pounding, I felt pauls heavy arm still wrapped around me, a smile spreading on my face as I thought of the previous nights events.

"SAMANTHA" I heard shanes voice yell making me jump up and Paul wake up, both of our eyes wide

"Uh yea hold on" I yelled looking around, fuck fuck fuck!

Paul grabbed all of his clothes running into the bathroom, I grabbed my robe putting it over my naked body and opening the door smiling.

"Hey you is it that time?" I asked yawning

"Yes why are you still asleep its nine in the morning?" Shane asked looking around the room.

"I know I couldn't sleep well last night" I told him kinda lieing

"Okay well mom and dad is downstairs waiting for us and steph is trying to find Paul have you seen him?" he asked, I laughed feeling nervous

"How how um how would I have seen him if I been in here by myself asleep?" I asked, Shane looked at me weirdly

"Hunny you need sleep but get dressed and meet us down there" he said, I nodded kissing him lightly as he left I shut the door quickly and leaned against it as Paul came out fully dressed.

"Its fine baby breath, im going to go see you later" he said I nodded as he leaned in kissing me "see you, baby. Love you." Paul said wanting to know my reaction to his little confession.

"I love you too." i said kissing him and smiling.

Twenty minutes later I walked downstairs to see everyone even Paul there, I smiled happy to see him just sucks im not the one on his arm. I sat down next to Shane. I'm just not sure how I can get threw breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on hunter" I screamed hitting the mat it was DX vs ratedrko with lita and myself ring side, I was having a blast right now, I watched edge cheat which in a few minutes was my cue to get in the ring.

I watched lita go up to hunter like planned and start putting her hands all over his chest, I felt a twinge of jealousy course through me at her touching him, she pulled him down and smack smacked him, that was my cue.

I climbed on the ropes "LITA" I yelled making her look up to me as I did a hurricane on her, I got up and smirked, I felt a tapping on my shoulder as my eyes got big seeing randy orton there, bam he rkoed me. And tonight's where the signs on triple h and Samantha on screen. I heard the arena go quiet, I felt arms around me, and a hand grab mine.

"Someone get some help" I heard pauls voice yell, I was actually a little fuzzy Paul bent down to face me "hey you okay?" he asked, I just shook my head no

we got to the back and I was rushed to the medics room "Sam are you feeling sick, like your going to throw up?" the medic asked I just nodded yes, Paul was still next to me holding my hand "The uh the room is spinning" I whispered gripping pauls hand.

After a few minutes "Okay Sam you got a concision, do you have someone who can watch you tonight?" he asked, I shook my head no Shane had to leave this morning.

"Yea she does" I heard Paul say, he nodded writing a prescription.

"Okay this is going to be for pain, I want you to stay up for next eight hours take this for pain as needed" he said I took it nodding my head as he walked out, I looked at Paul.

"you sure your okay?" he asked worriedly, I smiled nodding my head getting off of the table "I'm going to kill randy, he really needs to learn how to take it easy on you girls, and now his hurt you" he said sounding pissed

"Paul its fine lets just go" I told him

we finally got to the hotel after getting my pills and some food, we headed up to my room, to hear the phone going off the hook "Hello?" I said sitting as Paul everything down and sat next to me.

"Hey hunny you okay?" I heard shanes voice from the other end

"Yea Shane im fine" I told him not wanting to do this in front of Paul

"See this is why I don't want you to do this, give it up and come home where you belong" Shane said sounding irritated

"Shane do you realize this is what I was doing when you met and fell in love with me, yes I understand it might be hard for you to watch but im fine just a bump on the head"i told him rubbing my forehead.

"Oh yea and now I need to find you a fuckin babysitter tonight for that bump on your head" he said I rolled my eyes

"Paul's here he said he would hang with me tonight we got Chinese food and a couple of crappy eighty horror movies" I told him

"Oh im amazed you don't have your boyfriend there" Shane hissed, I heard ice clinking and knew he had been drinking, I smirked a little looking at Paul, if he only knew.

"You know what Shane your drunk, ill talk to you in the morning" I said and then hung up. I stood up walking over to where Paul put the food, I started opening the countainrs, I felt Paul wrap his arms around me pulling me to him.

"You okay" he asked putting his head on my shoulder

"Yea, I just don't understand why he fights with me so badly about what I do, I mean its what I was doing when we met and its his fucking business" I said

"I know baby" he said kissing my neck.

Before I knew it I was panting from the most entise orgasm ever as Paul collapsed on me "Feel better?" he asked turning onto his back

"Yea but now im even more hungry then before" I told him as we both laughed, getting dressed.

We turned on one of the movies we got and crawled into bed with our Chinese food and that's how we spent the rest of our night, we greasy Chinese food and crappy eighty horror flicks.

I groaned in the morning waking up with a horrible headache, I smiled seeing Paul peacefully asleep next to me on his stomach his arm around my waist, I heard my cell ringing and groaned carefully climbing out of bed to not wake up Paul.

"hello" I whispered walking out to the patio sitting down

"Hey" I heard shanes quiet voice on the other end, I closed my eyes

"Hi" I said

"I'm sorry baby I had to many to drink last night, I was worried about you I almost got on a plane out there" he said, I shook my head

"well you have a funny way of showing it Shane" I told him rubbing my forehead

"I know baby, I love you" he said sounding like a lost child, I closed my eyes.

"yea I love you to" I told him hanging up, I sighed sitting back just staring at the sky.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Paul asked, I smiled looking behind me seeing him standing leaning against the door frame in his shorts and shirtless.

"Just enjoying the view" I told him, he came over sitting next to me

"We go home today" he said quietly looking down, which meant we went to our other half's and had to still be around each other.

"Yea I know" I told him looking down and back up to him, I smiled putting my hand over his squeezing it.

I sighed climbing off the plane, I was tired and in pain, and I missed Paul, his plane left before mine, I smiled seeing Shane standing there hold a dozen red roses.

I hugged him after he handed the rose's to me "I missed you" he said in my hair lightly kissing my cheek.

"i missed you" I said taking his hand as we walked off to the baggage.

I sighed irritated Shane was having his entire family over tonight, I just wanted to take a couple pain killers and pass out, and now I cant do that.

I haven't spoken a word to him since he told me, so much for a nice home coming, I shook my head getting out of the shower, they were already here, I shrugged taking my time I really didn't care right now.

The bedroom door opened and shut "Are you going to take all night" Shane hissed at me I rolled my eyes, brushing my hair "Thats nice Samantha we haven't seen each other for two weeks and your going to spend your time with me being a fucking bitch" he said

"Its not time with you Shane! Its never just time with you, its your entire family all the time, I see your dad all the time, I see Paul all the time, I never see you! Maybe I wanted to spend tonight a quiet night in with my husband is that to much to fucking ask for!" I told him standing up walking to the closet and getting dressed, Shane followed me grabbing me by the neck pushing me against the wall.

"Listen here you ungrateful fucking whore, you will go down there with a fucking smile on your face and be happy, or so help you god" he hissed and let me go starting to walk out of the room he stopped at the door "ill tell them fifth teen more minutes don't make me come back up here Samantha" he said and walked out.

I instantly put my hand to my throat and looked around as tears burnt my eyes, I got dressed in a white sweater that went slightly off my shoulders and a pair of black slacks, I wiped my eyes and fixed my make up, taking a deep breath I walked downstairs.

I didn't want Shane to touch me, he kept putting his arms around me, his hand on the small of my back, you know stuff an actual loving husband would do, Paul kept looking at me, his eyes showed concern.

"So Paul and I were thinking of doing a BBQ tomorrow at our house" Stephanie said who actually had been very kind to me all night, I just nodded getting my up tenth refill of whine.

"Thats sounds excellent dear, especially with Paul and Sam here going over seas for the next two months we wont see them" Linda said, I smiled, I couldn't wait now to go two months with out Shane, and two months with Paul.

As everyone headed out to the living room Paul stayed behind me, he lightly grabbed my arm as I went to walk past him "You okay?" he asked me concerned, I just smiled lightly and walked out of the room.

"So Sam how do you like being back?" Linda asked with a smile on her face

"I'm loving it, I really missed this" I told her

"hey Sam im going shopping tomorrow would you come with give me some company?" Stephanie asked, I smiled saying yes even though it felt awkward, I looked in the den where the men were and sat Paul once again had his eyes on me, I blushed looking down and shook my head hoping no one noticed my moment of weakness.


	6. Chapter 6

This next chapter contains extreme violence-

I hugged my in laws bye as everyone left Stephanie saying shell be here at nine I smiled nodding my head and shut the door, I looked at Shane and walked to the living room I poured one more glass of whine and sat down on the couch.

"don't you think you had enough to drink?" Shane hissed at me taking the glass from me, I rolled my eyes getting up walking to our room, I changed into a pair of shorts and one of shanes t shirts and laid down in bed.

Shortly later Shane walked in glaring at me while he changed into pajamas and laid down, I turned on my side my back facing him, I felt him lean over and kiss the back of my neck, I pulled away from him.

"Shane don't" I whispered as the tears I been fighting all night started to come

"Come on baby you know I don't mean things like that when I say those things, I just get frustrated, I missed you" he whispered in my ear I pulled away from him.

"Shane I can handle your mean words but you crossed a line tonight you put your hands on me and it will take me a long time if ever to get passed that" I told him moving his hand away from my vagina.

"Who is he?" he asked, I sighed pissed off this is how its been our entire marriage

I stood up glaring at him "Shane I have been nothing but a faithful and loving wife to you, and all you ever done is accuse me of cheating when im not, im sick of it!, im sick of you!" I yelled grabbing my robe and going to leave the room.

I felt Shane grab my arm spinning me around and the sting to the slap in the face I got "WHO IS IT? IS IT MARK" he yelled grabbing me by my arms making me scream as tears came pouring down.

"No body Shane, I love you and only you, please stop" I begged him, he pushed me up against the wall I could see the rage in his eyes

Shane looked at his frighted wife not caring, she loved him she just admitted it, he grabbed her wrists putting them together over her head with one hand "Prove it" he gritted out as he pulled down his pants and her shorts with his free hand.

I looked up at Shane to terrified to move as he slid inside of me not caring I wasn't ready, that I was dry and unwilling, I tried fighting at first but got another smack to the face.

He didn't give me time to adjust he just pounded in me as hard and fast as he could "Is marks dick this good huh?" he taunted me, I closed my eyes looking away "IS IT?" he yelled

"NO" I screamed, squirming against him, it hurt, oh god did it hurt, I started to cry wishing for it to be over, Shane suddenly stopped and looked down at me "Oh god Sam" he whispered his anger gone only to be replaced with guilt, he picked me up walking me over to our bed, him still inside of me, he immediately began making love to me trying to right his horrible wrong, he couldn't stop himself from finishing what he started though, only now he was being considerate of me, all I could do was hold onto him hiding my face in his shoulder hoping all this would stop and be done soon.

The next morning, I had asked Shane to call Stephanie and cancel for me, I didn't even want to get out of bed, I couldn't stop sobbing, I felt dirty, I didn't know what to do, what do you do when your own husband rapes you?

Shane had left a couple of hours ago, he had been extremely kind all morning long to me, making me breakfast and what not, I just felt numb, I felt broken as if I had no fight left in me.

I heard my cell phone ring and sighed answering it "Hello" I said barely above a whisper.

"Hey its me" I heard pauls voice on the other end I bit my lip more tears coming

I cleared my throat "uh yea whats up?" I asked trying to sound fine.

"Baby whats wrong? Shane called this morning canceling with steph saying your sick" he said I slowly sat up in bed wincing at the horrible pain between my legs.

"I'm fine, just had a rough night is all" I told him "Ill see you guys this afternoon" I told him wanting to break down and cry, I wanted Paul to be here to comfort me, but then again I didn't want to be touched either.

"Okay hey I love you"Paul said still sounding worried but his hands were tied

"love you to bye" I said hanging up.

I got out of bed and put my robe on walking downstairs, the house dead quiet, I walked over to the bar grabbing a glass and the bottle of whiskey and poured a glass or two or three, by the time I was done I was numb enough not to feel the pain induced onto me by someone who was supposed to love me.

I walked back upstairs and got in the shower the hot water felt nice on my sore body, when I got out I finally looked myself in the mirror, I saw bruises on my hips, but now I had a huge one on the side of my face, on my arms and wrists, and the inside of my thighs.

I felt tears burning my eyes again as I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt.

I did my make up to where the bruising was only noticeable if you were up close and personal with my face. I sighed I don't know why im going, maybe I realize I need to get out of this house.

I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out I groaned seeing more then half of the wwe here, I turned my car off and sat for a moment just staring as I watched mark walk inside.

_I kissed him again "Mm you taste so good" I moaned as mark wrapped his tattooed arms around me "You do to baby" he murmured, I started tracing his BSK pride tattoo on his stomach "Mark what do you want for our future?" I asked nervously biting my bottom lip._

_He chuckled "darlin you know I love you but baby if your looking for marriage and babies, your wasting your time with me" he said sitting up_

"_I don't now but your saying pretty much never for you?" I asked him feeling shocked we been together for two years no and this is the first his mentioned this._

"_Sorry darlin" he said looking down._

I snapped out of my memory, if only he had told me he could see marriage and babies and he wanted that not at that moment but at some point in life, I would still be with him and not in this mess I am now. I shook my head and got out of the car walking into pauls and Stephanie house. I smiled even though I didn't want to when Shawn came and hugged me, I wanted to wince and pull away my body sore. Shawn and I stood there talking and mark joined in, I swolled seeing Paul walk over to us.

"Hey Sam steph needs your help" he said, I nodded telling Shawn and mark later and followed Paul, we walked into in empty bedroom Paul shut and locked the door turning on the light.

"Whats wrong?" he asked sitting next to me, the tears silently rolled down my cheeks as I pulled up my sleeves, Paul gently took my arm cursing.

"I tried to get him off and he wouldn't, he was just so angry and I don't know why" I cried as Paul pulled me to him holding me.

"Shh baby its okay" he whispered his hand rubbing my back, Paul had a sicking feeling in his gut there was more to this , something was very, very wrong and he knew it. He also knew she wouldn't tell him until she was damn good and ready. He could see the bitter pain from across the room, the anguish in her eyes and knew whatever had happened to her last night had left one hell of a mark on her.

"You better got before steph starts looking for you" I told him pulling away lightly wiping my eyes.

"i really don't care right now baby, your not going back there tonight" he said

"Where am I going to go? Stay here? Not doing that, ill be fine" I told him

"you sure your okay baby?" he asked again, I nodded laying my head on his shoulder, I felt him lightly kiss the top of my head.

A few minutes later he left, I waited a minute and walked out, the rest of the night I put on a front, and so did Shane, except he wouldn't come near me, I was okay with that.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days went and it was time for me to go overseas I couldn't be happier, I moved into the guest bedroom and Shane and I haven't spoken a word to each other I gladly kept my distance from him.

"Hey" I heard from behind me as I was packing, I sighed nodding my head 'Look Sam I fucked up I cant erase what I did, I wish I could, I just want us to be happy again remember like we were when we first got together " he said sitting down on the bed looking at me.

"Shane your the one who makes us UN happy, you constantly accuse me of cheating on you, your emotionally mentally and now sexually and physically violent to me, every book in the world every specialist in the world would tell me to run and get far away from you, they only thing I have asked is to keep my job that I love and I even gave it up for you, until now" I told him tears streaming down my face.

Shane looked up at me and sighed "I'm scared of losing you, and I know I've done a hell of a job helping that, but I watched the strain this business put on my parents growing up, and I don't want that, I do eventually want kids and I don't want them having us travel all the time, having to watch their mother be hit and knocked out, having to go through what I did last week" he said looking down.

I sighed sitting on the bed I shrugged shaking my head "Shane every sense in my body is telling me to leave, to walk away before you hurt me even more if that's possible, do you realize what you did the other night? You raped me! It doesn't matter that in the middle you realized and stooped and made love to me, fact is you took me when I didn't want to be taken, and that's unfixable" I told him as the flood gates started "I cant take enough showers, I feel dirty, I feel broken" I told him, I crossed my arms in front of my chest feeling like a little child.

"I'm sorry Sam, im so sorry and your right that is unfixable" he told me "I love you" he told me, I just nodded wiping my eyes.

"I gotta finish packing you taking me to the airport?" I asked, he nodded his head "Yea il ltake you let me know when your ready" he said walking out of the room.

I opened my eyes to see mark sitting next to me "Can I help you?" I asked for the first time smiling

"You look like you need a friend" he said, I smiled nodding my head yes, I cant lie to mark "You okay?" he asked looking my dead in the eye, I closed my eyes shaking my head no.

"Why don't we go get a beer when we land?" I asked, he nodded his head yes and put his arm around my shoulders I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, for the first time in the last couple of days feeling safe.

Mark set a beer down in front of me "Talk" he said, I sighed deciding to stay in my room "Where do I start?" I asked him I put my hair up and wiped the make up off of my face and taking my jacket off to expose the bruises, I slowly UN did my pants rolling them down to show some of the bruising on my pelvic, mark set his beer down cursing underneath his breath as he walked over slowly, looking at me.

MARKS POV

She had bruises and cuts everywhere I wanted to weep that someone had hurt my girl like this, she was still my girl, she just derserved someone that wanted the same things she did, marriage and babies, I wish like hell now I wanted those things that day, I picked her up in my arms and sat on the bed as she started to weep in my shoulder.

Back to Sam

"Baby girl im so sorry" mark said, I clung to him "It's not your fault mark" I wshiepred, I felt mark kiss my forehead.

"I'll never let him hurt you again" he said in a deadly calm voice, we sat there for awhile as I just cried out all my pain.

MAKS POV

I lay in bed holding Sam while she slept, I looked at her and made a note of each bruising, she had since changed into a pair of boxers and showed my the busing on her hips and thighs, I kissed her softly in her sleep.

She had fallen into an exhausted sleep and had been sleeping soundly for the last four hours, Paul has called her cell serval times, I didn't answer it not knowing his relationship with Shane, I didn't want to leave her alone and I couldn't sleep, so I lay her hold her and watching her sleep.

She had whimpered a few times and I soothed her back to sleep. I hate seeing her this hurt and I don't want to ever see her hurt again, I felt her pain and wish I could take it from her, it was this moment I realized how much I love her, how much a fool I had been that morning.

Back to sams pov

I slowly came awake and realized I was sleeping in marks arms, I slowly sat up looking at him "Mornin" he said waking up himself, he looked tired "Morning to you to" I told him quietly

"do you want to talk?"mark asked, I looked down at his bare chest, I felt so ashamed to what Shane had done to me "I let him do this to me mark" I whispered.

"Hold on little girl, I will not have ya blaming yourself. Shane is wrong not you, he did a terrible vile degrading thing, its not yer fault, do you understand me?" mark asked making me look at him I felt more tears looking into his eyes.

"I feel so dirty and ashamed" I told him as h e pulled me to him holding "no baby don't ever feel that way, ever" mark said his heart breaking for her.

I finally pulled away from him wiping my eyes "thank you mark, you been a really good friend" I told him, he kissed the top of my fore head and smiled.

"now go shower and get that beautiful ass dressed im taking you out to breakfast before we go to the arena, I'll be back in an hour" mark said putting his shirt on, I nodded as he kissed me lightly on the lips and left.

I quickly jumped up getting in the shower, I actually felt better, and I knew what I was going to have to do, I got out and heard my cell ringing walking to it I smiled see pauls number.

"Hey" I said biting my lip

"Where the hell have you been all night I been worried sick trying to get a hold of you!"Paul said

"I know im sorry I just needed a night to myself, listen im going to go to breakfast with a friend, and then ill meet you at the arena we need to talk okay?"i asked

"Yea okay, are YOU okay though? I been worried sick about you" Paul said, I smiled.

"I'm better I gotta go I love you talk to you soon" I told him

"Love you to" he said both of us hanging up.

I quickly got dressed in a black spaghetti strap and a pair of white jeans, I put on a black light jacket to cover the bruises on my arms.

Once I was finish with my makeup there was knocking on the door, I smiled putting my shoeso n grabbing my purse and opening the door t o see mark

"Ready?" he asked, I smiled "Yup" I told him

mark took my hand and we heaed out.

I laughed listening to mark fill me in on his family, its amazing how to people who mesh so well could want thing so differently, through out breakfast mark kept taking my hand, looking into my eyes, flirting with me.

'So hunny on a serious note what are you gonna do?"mark asked me, I sighed.

"I know what I need to do mark, I just don't know how to do it without losing my job" I told him

"you think Vince would fire you?" mark asked, I just shrugged my shoulders

"Shane's very spit full and he knows how much I love what I do he'll figure something out" I told him, mark just nodded.

"Yea well we got two months to figure this out, you ready?" he asked throwing some money on the table as I nodded standing up.

Mark walked me to my room giving me a hug as he left, I smiled leaning against the back door, shaking my head I started to get ready to leave for the arena.

a/n

Okay you all question who would you rather see Sam end up with

A) work things out with Shane

B) Paul

c)mark

D) be by herself


	8. Chapter 8

I know what I need to do, what I have to do, im just not ready to do it just yet, I10 sighed as Jan airbrushed all my bruising away without question, I wasn't wrestling tonight which made me happy I was still sore.

Shawn and Paul were both in separate matches so I got to escort them both.

"Hey girl" I heard I smile seeing Amy, I felt bad for her, she pretty much lost all her friends when this whole her and Adam thing went down "whatcha doing after the show?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Probably getting some greasy take out and going to bed, why whats up?" I asked her

"Well Adam and the guys wanna go out and it'd be nice to have a female there that will actually hang with me" she said smiling

"that sounds fun" I told her, we made plans to meet up when we were done seeing as it was Paul vs Adam we got done the same time. 

I walked back into the locker room, I have kept my distance from Paul tonight

"Hey" I heard randys voice, I smiled turning around to see him, Adam,mark and glen standing there talking.

"Yes?"i asked as he walked over to me

"You okay?" he asked me, I smiled rubbing the back of my neck

"Oh yea no big deal Steve didn't believe in just because your a girl I should take it easy on ya so after a couple of stunners from him, I learned its part of the job" I told him smiling as the guys walked over.

I laughed as glen gave me a big bear hug "Glad to see you shorty' he said I rolled my eyes "Glen everyone is short compared to you" I told him we talked a little bit longer and I headed out.

Later that night pauls match was done and I headed back I quickly changed, I sighed finding out Paul and Shawn was going with, I just wanted to get away from this situation and that couldn't happen, but I did feel a little better knowing mark and glen was now going.

I laughed having a good time I felt a little buzzed I danced with practically everyone, but deiced randy and john were my favorites to dance with, I walked over to the table and sat down on marks lap.

Later that night Paul got me back to my hotel and we were waiting on room service to bring my food up.

"So you going to talk to me now?" he asked sitting across from me, I smiled at him taking his hand.

"You know I love you Paul, but I think the problems between you and steph are fixable, but I don't want to make someones relationship wait no marriage unfixable, im not the other women type of girl" I told him, he nodded pulling me into a hug.

"It was nice while it lasted" he said I chuckled nodding my head yes Paul pulled back "Now what the hell happened between you and Shane cause even Stephanie is worried about you"

"He did some unthinkable things to me Paul, but I know what I need to do, and if it means I lose this job, then that's what it means" I told him smiling "I got two months to figure things out" I told him

"Well I think rich boy is in for a rude awaking when we get back, what the hell Sam?" he asked taking off my jacket he looked over my arms his face a mix of emotions and anger

"I told you some unthinkable things Paul" I whispered pulling my arms away looking down Paul just nodded standing up opening the door for the room service.

We sat and ate and talked about everything other then the huge elephant in the room what happened to me and what I was going to do.

The next day I got to the arena in a better mood, it felt good having a night out and knowing my close friends love and support me, I stopped dead in my tracks feeling like I was looking at a ghost, I shook my head. Why me?


	9. Chapter 9

a/n this chapter contains extreme violent and sexual situations.

There stood Stephanie, Vince, Linda and Shane himself, with some women, he looked up and smiled at me as if nothing was wrong, I felt sick to my stomach, why when I was just starting to feel better, why?

"Oh Sam come over here Hun" Linda said with a smile, not knowing the monster her son truly was, I slowly walked over there, but stood near Vince and Stephanie.

"Dear this is Marissa she's new to writing shes starting now, which is why we're all here" Linda told me, I smiled shaking her hand "Marissa this is shanes wife Samantha Linda countied her introduction, I felt my stomach turn.

"Well I'll see you guys around I gotta go get ready" I said going to walk away until Shane stopped me

"No hunny I figured im only in town for one night I got you the night off" he said, I felt enraged now

"why would you do that?" I asked pissed off "you know I don't want the fact im married to you to count for anything" I told him and took off, I saw that little rage flicker in him.

I sighed slamming the door sitting down, I looked at Paul who looked guilty "You couldn't warn me?" I asked him, he sighed.

"I didn't know till I got here and I just barely left steph, its not like I could call you and warn you, then I'd have to explain that to her, im sorry, you OK?" he asked, I sighed sitting down.

"I feel sick, I cant be near him Paul" I told him, looking up at him he sighed.

"Dont get mad, I talked to steph, she thinks if you just sat with Shane and talked to him this all could end" he said, I looked up at him shocked.

"Paul I talked to you in confidence not to go tell your wife!" I told him standing up

"I didn't tell her about none of that calm down" he whispered walking over to me hugging me, I sighed hugging him back, if only Stephanie knew the truth.

Later that night I walked around the arena not sure what to do, everyone else was busy working, what I should be doing.

"Hey girl what are you doing?" I heard randy orton from behind me, I turned around and smiled seeing he was ready to leave for the night, I shrugged.

"Not to sure what to do with myself right now,i should be out there with the guys" I said, he nodded, I could tell he wanted to question why I wasn't with my husband.

"Well how about we go get a bite to eat waste some time" he said, I smiled nodding my head yes, we went to the locker room and got my bag for the night and then headed out.

I laughed listening to randy tell stories of him and Paul back when they were in evolution, from afar randy seems like a real asshole but if you sit and chat with him his actually very funny and sweet, I looked down at my phone vibrating seeing a new text from Shane I rolled my eyes ignoring it.

"Is that Shane?"Randy asked, I just nodded "I know I have no right to ask this Sam but is everything okay?" he asked me, I smiled at his concern.

"No but it will be"i told him he nodded leaving it at that, as we paid and left heading back to the arena so I could get my car.

I thanked randy for dinner and got in my car driving off to the hotel, I was hoping Shane got the hint and wouldn't be in my room, I know in my gut all this was going to end badly, I parked in the hotel parking and sat there just staring.

I seriously thought of just finding another hotel for the night, but all my stuff is in that room, I sighed hoping for the best as I headed to my room.

I closed my eyes slowly opening the door, when I opened them it was like a scene from a movie, rose petals everywhere the only light in the room was by the mas of candles lit everywhere, there sat in the middle of the room Shane sitting at a table with candles lit and food on the table, but shanes face was clinched.

"I've been calling and texting" he said, I nodded.

"I know" I said setting my bag down, he shook his head looking down, he stood up flipping the table over, I screamed jumping back, he grabbed me by the arms.

"So you think you can just fucking ignore me and ill just go away!" he said through clenched teeth, he tossed me to the ground, my head sickly smacking off of the end of the bed "i fucking own you don't you get that Samantha!, I can do anything to you and you wont leave cause your precious carrier" he said kicking me in the ribs, I groaned "SO who were you with all night huh?" he asked bending down grabbing my face, I went to say something when I felt his fist connect to the side of my face making me scream in pain tears streaming down my face "Dont even bother answering, your nothing but a lair, you know how many women would die to be where you are? With a rich man who just wants to love them and take care of them? But nooo that's not good enough for Samantha, she wants to have her precious carrier so she can screw around!" he yelled grabbing my throwing me on top of the bed.

I groaned in so much pain, all I wanted to do was get up and run but my body wouldn't let me, I heard his belt and pants undo I shook my head I wasn't going through this again, I felt him turn me over onto my back, I started fighting back this time.

I felt my fists connecting with the side of his head as he tried to enter me with one hand he grabbed my hands putting them over my head, I shook my head vioenlty twisting my body around, he put his other hand on my throat "Stay still" he said in a deadly calm voice making me stop for a second, he enter me, and I started twisting again this time bringing my knee up to his balls, making him fall off of me groaning in pain.

I quickly jumped up putting my pants on, I ran towards the door and felt him grab me by the back of my hair making me stop "stupid move love" he whispered in my ear, I shook my head trembling every part of me in shock, he threw me pack on the bed,i just laid there feeling helpless, I knew I didn't have enough strength the fight him, so I just laid there tell everything faded to black.

A few hours later I woke up by myself, my whole body inside and out hurt, I slowly sat up holding the blanket to myself, I looked around tears burning my eyes, I got up and took a long shower just crying and scrubbing my body till it hurt.

I got out and got dressed in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of pink baggy sweats, I brushed my hair putting it in a pony tail, I didn't know where Shane was but I knew I had to leave before he came back. I quickly packed everything I had in the room just stuffing my bags frantically.

I grabbed my purse and checked it I sighed in relief I had slowly been taking money out of mine and shanes account and all of it was still there enough for a plane ticket and to live off of for at least six months.

I grabbed my suitcase's and bags putting sunglasses on hoping to cover all the bruising on my face I grabbed my keys and left the room.

I was frantically throwing things in my car when I heard my name being yelled, I sighed I was hoping to get out of here without anyone noticing me I turned around to see randy jogging over to me, behind him standing at his rental was Adam,john and Amy.

"Where you going" he asked, I just looked down

"Please don't say anything please" I whispered tears burning my eyes, I heard other people walking over as randy took off my sun glass's.

"That fucking bastered" Randy said making me look up just see the other three was over here, I quickly turned my face away.

"sweetie" Amy whispered.

"Please just let me go, you guys didn't see me" I whispered and looked up at them pleading "Please" I said, they just nodded Amy walked over to me hugging me, I felt tears on my shoulder knowing she was crying.

All the guys hugged me tightly, I stopped Adam pulling aside handing him an envelope "Can you give this to mark, and tell him im sorry this is the only way" I told him, he just nodded, I could see rage in his eyes.

"You know shanes dead right?" he said, I just shrugged.

"I know if I stay im dead" I said the cold fact reviling itself, no one could save me from Shane if I stayed here.

I got in the car and took off to the airport, I didn't cry not once, I knew I couldn't afford to break down here. So that's what it is, I looked in the rear view mirrors to see my some of my friends watch me leave.

MARKS POV

I saw Shane this morning at the arena apparently staying another day, he says Sam begged him I rolled my eyes knowing better something was up, and Sam hasn't shown up yet, which isn't like her.

I got up walking down the hall way to Paul who stood with Stephanie "Hey steph" I said nodding to her she smiled saying hi back, Stephanie can be a bitch but shes nothing like her brother, in fact Shane now makes steph look like an angel "Hey Paul can I talk to you for a minute alone?" I asked he nodded lightly kissing Stephanie and we took a few steps away.

"Have you seen Sam?" I asked him, he sighed looking down

"Find Adam he'll tell you his got something for you anyways man" Paul said looking pale in the face, I just nodded as he went back to Stephanie, what the hell is going on.

I finally found Adam who was with randy john and Amy "Talk" I told him pissed off, he just handed me something and looked down. I groaned not in the mood for games. I opened the letter and a few pictures come was sitting there of myself and Sam,i closed my eyes opening them I pulled out the letter.

_Mark, _

_You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. Lately, I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired. In this room, under Shane that night, I realized something, and I haven't been able to shake it. I've spent almost my entire life with ghosts. We've been like close friends, and last night, it occurred to me that it was time for me to bury them. I can't do that here I cant do that with Shane. I'm so sorry. No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with the feeling that I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll self destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it happen. Be safe. Know that I tried very hard to stay. Know that you're my one and only. I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you. I always will. _

_Goodbye_

I punched the wall knowing he did something to her, something happened to her last night, something unfixable.


	10. Chapter 10

_I want you to know that when I leave_

_It'll be the last you'll ever see of me_

_I tried so damn hard to fix you_

_To make you believe in what I see_

_If you want to be broken, be broken_

_I won't dare try to mend you again_

_I've tried my best to get through_

_But there's no getting in_

After a long 23 hour flight with a six hour delay the plane finally landed in my destination, I got my luggage and into a cab giving the address, I just laid my head closing my eyes, I don't know what to do or where to go from here, but at least im free of him.

_Chorus:]_

_When I go, I'll pack my bags_

_Won't leave a note_

_No second chance_

_No, that's all we wrote_

Mean while back in England-

Mark just got done telling randy Adam,john and Amy what Shane had done to Sam, what he thought happened to her last night, and he was even more furious when randy told him about sams face, the bruises and the huge gash on the side.

How she flinched when he hugged her, randy felt the anger boiling in him, how could anyone hurt a women alone like that but much less Sam, she was a sweetheart she didn't fuck with anyone.

"Fuck it" randy said getting up and storming out on a mission, mark just nodded knowing what he was going to do, mark planned on it but out of the arena.

Randy stormed down the hall he knew Shane was with Paul in stephanies office, he slammed open the door, grabbing Shane throwing him against the wall and hitting him.

"Randy stop it!" Stephanie yelled frantically Paul just sat there knowing, watching his wife try to pull randy off of what she thought was her innocent brother, randy kept hitting him repeatedly.

"Paul stop him!" Stephanie screamed, Paul sighed getting up pulling randy off of him.

"Enough man his had enough" Paul said calmly, randy shook his head.

"Did SAM beg you to stop huh? Did she cry!" randy screamed trying to get around Paul.

"Man stop SAM doesn't want this"Paul said, randy sighed just nodding as he walked out Stephanie stopped him.

"I don't know what the hell she told you but that's no excuse to come and beat my brother like that your suspended imadadalitly without pay for a month!" she said, randy smirked his evil smirk {but its so sexy :)) "Gladly steph, and she didn't tell me shit, I saw her with my own eyes" he told her and nodded to Paul walking out of the little room, Shane on the floor covered in blood. Stephanie looked to Shane and back to Paul.

"What is he talking about?" she asked helping Shane up

"Why don't you ask your precious brother" Paul said walking out of the room.

BACK TO SAM

_[Verse 2:]_

_I tell myself that this time_

_Something's going to change_

_That you'll look into my eyes_

_And your heart will fall in place_

I paid the cab driver and got out, my sister there hugging me tightly I just closed my eyes willing myself not to cry, sunglasses still covering my face, my two older brothers got my bags and we headed inside.

I sat outside with just me and Morgan my sister, I told her everything, I just stared at the pool feeling completely numb "How did I end up like this?" I whispered, she put her arm around me hugging me.

"Sweetie this isn't your fault shanes a sick man, in the morning we're going to go and get you some divorce papers, you can stay here as long as you need" she said, I just nodded, Morgan sensing I needed some time to myself got up and hugged me then walked inside, I felt my phone vibrating I looked at it seeing marks number, I didn't know what to do answer or not, I want to cut this entire world out of my life.

_Well you need space_

_Darling, you're such a headache_

_I'm not sure_

_How much I can take_

I sighed knowing I cant resit mark "Hello" I said

"Darlin are you okay?" he asked sounding worried, I closed my eyes nodding my head, I cleared my throat.

"Uh yea im fine, whats up? Do you need something?" I asked

"You don't have to be tough with me darlin" he said

"Nor for you mark, its for me, I cant be in this world any more, im sorry" I told him.

"do you know how much everyone here loves you? Randy just got suspended for a month for beating the shit out of Shane, he might be fired" mark said, I closed my eyes, I didn't want for this to happen "Now I know that's not something you wanted to happen, but we love you and we'll protect you, Stephanie guarantees your job" he said, I shook my head.

"I cant im sorry please mark for me please lose my number" I said and hung up, I stood up and tossed my phone in the pool.

_[Chorus:]_

_When I go, I'll pack my bags_

_Won't leave a note_

_No second chance_

_No, that's all we wrote_

_When I go, I won't be back_

_Don't ask me for_

_A second chance_

_No, that's all I wrote_

"Well that's not good" Greg my oldest brother said coming out of the house

"Yea I realized that after I did it" I told

"Eh fuck it we'll get you a new one tomorrow why don't you just go in your room and sleep' he said, I nodded, that's what I love about Greg no questions his just there, he gave me a hug.

I laid down on my old bed,i couldn't believe I was back here back in my old childhood home living with my family again, I sighed closing my eyes going to sleep.

_[Bridge:]_

_Drop everything baby_

_The bottle is calling_

_Whoa, you're sinking_

_Fall down, pass out_

_No you can't feel a thing_

_And if you start to honey_

_Just keep drinking_

_I walked into a room filled with rose petals and candles lit everywhere, I looked around smiling "Shane?" I asked as he stepped out of the shadows hold one long steamed red rose "What is this?" I asked still awed by all this._

"_I love you, I love you so much, and baby I don't want to spend another day with out you, will you marry me?' Shane said while walking towards me and bending down holding out the rose that had a ring tied to it._

"_Oh my god yes, yes! I will" I said has he untied the ring putting it on my finger kissing me._

"_you stupid whore!" Shane yelled slapping me "Wake up I want you to feel this!" he said slamming himself into me, making me scream out in pain, he covered my mouth "Shut up whore you know you like this, that's what whores like" he said gripping my mouth so hard until everything went back to black._

I groaned in the morning getting probably two hours of total sleep being up and down with nightmares, I groaned slowly waking up and walking downstairs, all my family sitting at the table, I smiled lightly and got a cup of coffee.

I sighed as I walked into a lawyers office "Hi I have an appointment" I told the lady she nodded knowing who I was and lead me back to an office, I smiled sitting down.

"Hello McMahon, im Matt ill be handling your divorce, now tell me what do you want out of this?"

"I just want it to be over, I don't want any money from him any property nothing I just want to walk away" I told him, he nodded.

"Well that makes it easy, as long as he doesn't contest the divorce" he said, I nodded as we started all the nescary paper work, I told him about the rapes and the abouse, he took pictures of my bruises and I wrote a statement of both accounts, I sighed leaving after two hours, that was tough.

I had one more stop to make the hospital, I sighed driving, I parked in the parking lot and headed in.

I walked to the receptionist "Um hi does chance still work here?" I asked the lady smiled.

"Yea hold on let me page him for you, you can have a sit" she said, I smiled at her and sat down, glad I kept my sunglasses on the covered most of the bruising, I smiled seeing chance walk through the doors, he instantly smiled walking to me hugging me "How are you?" he asked

"Um I've been better, I wanted to talk to you privately" I told him,he nodded leading me back to his office, he ran the hospital now, I sat down.

"You know you can take off your sunglasses"he said, I sighed taking them off

"Holy shit what the hell happened?" he asked I shook my head.

"The worst mistake of my life" I told him, he just nodded sympathetically, key word of the day sympathy.

"well whats up?" chance asked getting right to the point

"i was wondering if you need any nurses? I just last month renewed everything, and im in need for a job" I told him, he nodded getting on his computer.

"Uh actually I do, can you start next week?" he asked, I smiled nodding my head yes as we stood up, he walked me out to the car.

"Alright just come find me Tuesday morning around eight ill get you set up, you know the drill scrubs, no jewelery bla bla bla" he said I laughed thanking him again.

I detoured knowing my family would want to talk, I don't want to talk about Shane, about what happened none of it I just want to move on, I stopped at a cute little house with a for rent sign on the fence.

I got out and walked up the drive way looking around the little house, I smiled perfect, I peeked in the windows falling in love, I instantly called the number and waited for them to come. I gathered first last and security deposit and even a pet deposit.

I smiled at the lady when she pulled up we shook hands "Are you new in town? You look familiar" she said I smiled

"No im not new I just moved home, I grew up here'' I told her, she smiled as we walked in.

"Aw nothing better then coming home, what did you do while you were away?" she asked as I walked around the house, I smiled stopping the kitchen.

"I uh wrestled, and was married but that's now all over and I just wanted to be home" I told her, she smiled as I took off my sunglasses

"Well uh its 650 a month first last and security, you have to have a job I don't know if you have that already or some legal forum to pay rent, I include water and trash in rent, its all electric" she said, I nodded handing her the money.

"I just got a job up at the hospital" I told her, she nodded as she signed the lease and I sighed it she handed me the keys and headed out the door stopping half way.

"And sweetie, it looks like you made a good chose leaving that man" she said nodding, I smiled lightly as she left shutting the door behind her.

I smiled looking around the little place, it was a two bedroom two bath, it had a wrap around pourch. A good size front and back yard, I was in love with the master bathroom, it had one of those old time bath tubs that you could just soak in.

I locked the door behind me calling the electric company setting to turn it on today, I sighed heading to my moms. I parked my brothers car and headed inside, stopping when I seen randy sitting on my moms couch, his hand completely wrapped up, I shut the door making everyone look at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked completely shocked seeing him

"I needed to check on you, can we go and uh talk?" he asked, I nodded leading him to the backyard, we sat next to the pool. "I'm sorry I know you told mark for everyone to leave you alone but I figure I get a get out of jail free card, since I did get suspend a month no pay and broke my hand on that creeps face" he said, giving me his famous smirk, making me laugh a little.

"Thank you but you shouldn't have done that" I told him he sighed

"Its wrong to hit women, someone needed to do something, mark would've killed him and then be sitting in an England jail we cant have that" he told me, I nodded my head looking down "So what have you been up to?" he asked, as if we were old friends who just haven't seen each other in a while, I filled him in on my job,my house and the divorce papers, after making him swear not to tell anyone else this information.

"Well come on im taking you out to dinner before I catch my plane home" randy said pulling me up with his good hand.

We went to a little Mexican food place and ordered I told him what I now planned on doing "Well you know we all love you and wont let Shane near you right, you don't have to cut us out" randy said, I nodded

"Yea but I know how things work things get slipped Shane will find out" I told him, he just nodded leaving it at that. We finished and I dropped him off at the airport and headed to my moms.

_[Chorus:]_

_When I go, I'll pack my bags_

_Won't leave a note_

_No second chance_

_No, that's all we wrote_

_When I go, I won't be back_

_Don't ask me for_

_A second chance_

_No, that's all I wrote_

a/n I know its a long one, the song is by ally cupcake we would've broken up anyways once you heard this song.


	11. Chapter 11

Its been two months, and life for me was somewhat normal, I miss the hell out of my friends still, mostly mark though, I read online he was dating Michelle mcool I rolled my eyes at that.

I love working at the hospital, so many different people, I really like working with the kids just breaks my heart seeing them sick or hurt.

Shane kept contesting the divorce, and Vince is sueing me for breach of contract, I sighed walking into my bathroom, looking in the mirror, the bruising was gone but I had a small scar on the side of my head from where he opened me up at.

I quickly changed into a pair of black running pants and a pink sports bra, grabbed my iPod and put my shoes on, I headed out the door.

My life was mine again, I did everything I used to that made me happy, I didn't worry about the closet being color organized, or the labels on the shelf being perfectly straight and facing, I leave my wet towels on the floor.

RANDYS POV

I sat in marks locker room trying to go over tonight but all that was happening was Michelle bitching and moaning, I sighed god I wish sam was here to slap her.

I got up and walked out, we were in jersey tonight, I wanted badly to go see sam, make sure shes doing good, I know glens enjoying his storyline with boy wonder, I wonder if sam has watched any?

MARKS POV

I closed my eyes listening to Michelle, god what was I thinking, I just wanted a quick lay, I miss sam, I don't know when but I fall in love with her all over again.

I went to her mom's house, she refused to give me any information, she told me she would love to but she was respecting what her daughter wanted, I just wanted to see her.

SAMS POV

I groaned walking into the house, its definitely turning into summer time around here, I looked at the time and groaned having to be at work in two hours, I jumped in the shower letting the cool water wash the sweat off of me.

After an hour I got out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of pink scrub pants and a black scrub shirt, I dried my hair putting it up, I don't even bother with make up for work.

I grabbed my keys to my new mustang Shelby gt 500 and headed out to work.

I sighed it being a slow night, I sat down looking at the clock 8 45 the cafeteria closes in 15 mins "I'm going to go get some ice cream want some?" I asked grace she smiled "No im good" she said

I smiled sitting down with my little dish of ice cream, I groaned throwing the little bowel away and heading back upstairs, I got off the elevator and heard a lot of yelling from one room and seen practically every nurse and doctor working tonight was in there.

What the hell I was gone for fifthteen minutes? I walked into the room and instantly stopped seeing a very bloody very comatose mark, I shoved past everyone.

"MARK!" I yelled making him look at me "I got this" I told everyone as they walked out.

"Darlin" came his Texan draw as I started cleaning his face "What the hell happened?" I asked him seeing this was more then an accident.

"Same shit that's been happing shanes lackys are taking out his aggression on all of us" he said looking at me seriously, I felt horrible.

" This is going to sting, but it'll numb the area your gonna need at least six stitches in this" I told him, sticking the needle in his forehead I pulled it out throwing it away "So once again how did this happen?" I asked him sitting down, it would be a little bit for the numbing to take effect.

"Paul wright went off script hit me with a chair I went to cover forgetting I had this blade and cut myself wide open" he said, I nodded.

"So wheres your girlfriend why isn't she here with you?" I asked, feeling jealous even asking, I saw mark smirk.

"It ain't like that just media tabloid crap" he said, I just nodded "Why yer jealous?" he asked nodging me I rolled my eyes just as I felt his lips come down on mine, I moaned kissing him back.

I been dreaming of this the feel of his lips on mine, oh how I missed him, the feel of him. I heard someone clearing their throat, I parted from mark to see grace standing there smirking "Not that I mind you getting yours, but he has some people in the waiting room for him" she said, I nodded getting up.

"I'll go out there" I told him, he just nodded slowly letting go of my hand I didn't notice he had till now. I took a deep breath walking out there, I saw glen,randy,Paul, Stephanie, and on there other side was Shane and Vince.

I walked over to them they all looked just as shocked as I felt, randy hugged me first making me laugh as the rest did, Stephanie stood there looking guilty "Sam I if I known, im sorry" she said, I just nodded giving her a small hug.

"Any ways marks got a pretty good gash his going to need at least six stitches, I just numbed the area so waiting for that to take affect, and then the doc ordered a cat scan make sure his brains good" I told them

"You tell him we already know theres something wrong with his brain?" glen asked making me laugh at little.

I tensed up seeing Shane and Vince headed over this way, Paul came over to me protectively "What?" Paul asked

"We need to know how mark is doing" Shane said, not taking his eyes off of me, Stephanie told them what I told her.

"Samantha can we spoke to you privately?" Vince asked, I just shook my head no and walked back into the ER quickly as tears burned my face, I couldn't stop myself from shaking I leaned against a wall taking deep breaths.

I slowly walked back into marks room I flicked his forehead "Feel that?" I asked he looked at me weirdly shaking his head no, I just nodded putting gloves on and I started stitching him up, he put his hands on my hips, something mark always did with me.

"They're out there huh?" he asked me I just nodded as he rubbed his thumb over the top of my hip "I'm not going to let him hurt you again" he said in a dead calm voice. I just nodded finishing up, when there was a knock on the door, I sighed seeing Shane and Vince walk in.

I couldn't help but smile when mark wrapped his arms completely around my waist, I saw the anger flare up in shanes eyes, "Is he able to return to work immediately?" Vince asked me.

"Um that's up to the doctor, after he see's the cat scan" I told them, Vince nodded leaving but Shane stayed.

"so you move on quickly, looks like I was right about you"Shane sneered

"Watch it" mark said standing up, I pushed him down

"Shane you need to leave you have no business in here the doctor will call Vince once we get the results back now leave" I told him feeling myself start to shake again, he stood there for a moment glaring at me, and then looked at mark he huffed and stormed out. I felt myself shaking as mark pulled me to him.

"its OK" he said I just closed my eyes breathing, I sat down next to mark truth be known this is the first time in two months I felt safe.


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed listening to my vociemail on my cell phone, Shane went straight to his lawyer and was no claiming infendaltily against me during the marriage, okay not a lie but obviously Paul didn't come clean cause im looking at him and Stephanie sit cozily together on my recliner, I sighed hanging up my phone, now I have to met with my lawyer, Shane and his.

"What?" Paul asked

"His now claiming I cheated on him before leaving him, his lawyer is down here n they have a meeting with me and my lawyer in like an hour so I have to call off work and deal with this" I said standing up walking back to my bedroom, I leaned against the wall where mark was still passed out, we had the doctor tell Vince he couldn't return to work for two weeks.

I quickly got dressed trying not to wake him until I tripped over my pant leg making him jump up.

"Hmm uh?" he said sleepily looking at me I laughed.

"Sorry go back to sleep I have a meeting at the lawyers" I told him, he couitned to sit up.

He puled me to him making me sit on his lap giving me a light kiss on the lips "want me to go?" he asked, I shook my head no.

"I gotta go" I said getting up and grabbing my keys.

I sighed parking my car there stood Shane his lawyer and of course his daddy, I rolled my eyes what the fuck ever did I see in him, he cant do shit with out his daddy.

I walked straight into the office not saying a word to them not even looking at them, I sighed sitting down in the conference room Matt patted my hand "Just let me talk, I have a plan OK" he said I just nodded as they walked in sitting down.

"Now there is a prenuptial and even though you client claims she doesn't want to honor that prenup my client insists on giving what he feels is right and fair, how ever coming into some recent information my client feels you did not honor your prenup your entire marriage by having an affair with this man" his lawyer said and pulled out pictures of mark and I in London when we had breakfast, mark holding my hand, if you didn't know yea it looked bad.

I leaned in whispering to Matt he nodded his head knowing I just gave him ammo "Did you ask what happened between my client and yours right before these pictures? How about I show you" Matt said, I looked at Shane who went from smug to somewhat worried looking.

Matt pulled out our pictures spreading them along with medical reports chance made me do after he hired me "Now these show the physical violence my client endured while being married to Mr. McMahon here, this wasn't just some accidental slap to the face in a heat of the moment, this was a full on rage attack against a five foot a hundred and ten pound defenseless women, and these are exams that were done immediately after she got here by the hospital that says yes my client was indeed sexual insulted, in fact her assaulter was so rough and hard on her, he left inside bruises on her pelvic and some damage was done" Matt said, I closed my eyes listening to all of it, even looking at the pictures it made me feel as if I was reliving it.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE" Shane yelled before lunging across the table at me his hand wrapped around my throat, I kept hitting his chest screaming trying to get him off, I saw the other three men trying but he had a pit bull lock on me.

I closed my eyes as everything felt dizzy and I was having a hard time breathing, then the room went silent I felt Shane being thrown off of me and someone helping me up, my hand instantly went to my throat gasping for air, I saw Paul and Stephanie at my side looking up I saw mark had a death grip on shanes throat, glaring him down, I quickly got up "Mark Mark im okay let go" I said grabbing at his arm.

"You Ever touch her again I will kill you boy" mark said

"Mark im fine, Mark let go, baby im fine" I told him he looked at me and back to Shane before letting Shane go, he put his arm around me us walking out.

Stephanie stopped watching her farther helping Shane up "you both sicken me" she said walking out of the room. I sat down in the driver seat of my car mark making me drink some water

"I shouldve killed the little bastered" mark said still pissed off, I grabbed his hand

"I'm fine, what are you guys doing here anyways?" I asked not that I wasn't great full "Well we wanted to eat figured we would stop by and see if you guys were done and have you come with" Stephanie said I just nodded oddly feeling starved.

"I'm actually starving you guys still want to eat?" I asked making mark smirk as they all nodded, I got up handing mark the keys he bent down lightly kissing me as I walked over to the passager side.

I laughed sitting in a booth with mark Stephanie and Paul all talking about the old days "You seriously should come back though girl, it'd be nice to see some real women on the show other then the eye candy my dad keeps hiring" Stephanie said, I gave a faint smile and shrugged, truth was I am scared of Shane, and I don't want to be around him, mark gave me a nudge as if he knew what I was thinking.

"We could always keep with Paul and Shawn, you know they wouldn't let anything happen to you, or the brothers of destruction needs a little spicing up you would be perfect for it" Stephanie said

"I'll think about it" I said as the bill came Stephanie excused herself getting a phone call and mark got up to pay the bill leaving Paul and I.

"You OK?" he asked softly looking at me with the same type of concern he would Stephanie, I smiled nodding my head yes.

"I'm fine Paul don't worry about me" I said yawning

"You tired?" Paul asked, I nodded shaking my head

"Ah sorry yea I get like this lately in the afternoons old age" I said smiling making Paul laugh as mark came back over taking my hand helping me out of the booth.

We pulled up to my house and I sighed seeing a lot of people I looked at mark who shrugged, he patted my leg "hey I made a promise to you, your safe baby" he said as he got out, I just sighed getting out.

I smiled hugging randy tightly and glen, I smiled at Adam who hugged me just as tight "You scared me" he whispered, I closed my eyes "Sorry" I told him he nodded as Amy came up I smiled hugging her.

We all sat on my pourch the guys were bbqing us girls me steph and Amy along with my sisters and mom "So Sam I got to ask when did you and mark again?" Amy asked, I smiled looking at him.

"Truthfully London, I mean nothing happened but we were on the plane and he came and sat with me, then when we landed he got a six pack of beer and we talked in my room and I just realized I never fell out of love with him" I said

"Yea but what the whole reason you two broke up?" my sister Ashlee asked, I smiled looking at him and shrugged.

"Hell I been married and it wasn't all that its cracked up to be, and truthfully I don't know if I want kids anymore" I said Amy looked up at me confused.

"Thats why you two broke up?" she asked I nodded

"Yea we woke up one morning and was laying in bed I asked him what he wanted out of our future he told me if I was looking for marriage and babies he wasn't right for me, but he had just gotten divorced from Jodi what a couple years earlier" I said shrugging

"All I know no offense steph, but I let go of the right go for all the wrong reasons and ended up with the bad guy because he wanted all those things" I said Stephanie smiled holding up her hands. later that night I sighed feeling sick to my stomach I was so tired, I was laying against mark who with the tip of his finger tips was rubbing my side.

I finally stood up "I'm going to go lay down" I said hearing groaning I just smiled walking to my bedroom, I felt sick and dizzy and really tired, I shook my head changing into a pair of boxer shorts and a baggy Grey t-shirt, I sighed laying down.

I felt the side of the bed sink in and opened one eye to see mark staring at me "Hi" I whispered he leaned down kissing me I moaned pulling away.

"Mark hunny as much as i want to please don't take this wrong, im just not ready, mentally" I told him, he just nodded putting his arm over my waist. I smiled snuggling into him closing my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed sitting at my kitchen everyone else besides mark had left this morning, I just got my first bill from Matt, and im running short on money, I don't know how im going to pay him, I have a little savings set up but I figured cause of the prenup I would be him with what ever I got from that.

I looked down at my wedding rings, I know I can get a pretty penny from them, I sighed getting up slipping my shoes on, I quietly grabbed my keys and took off.

An hour and a half later I walked back into the house I jumped seeing mark sitting at the table "Hey" I said kicking my shoes off I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down.

"Where did you go?" mark asked I took a drink

"I uh had something to do" I told him not wanting him to know what I went and did I smiled grabbing his hand, he just nodded not pushing it.

I laughed as my brother dunked me under the water we were at my moms swimming and BBQING, everyone in my family was happy to see mark with me, I shook my head climbing out of the pool as mark walking over to me holding out my cell phone, I dried my face taking it from him.

"Hello?" I asked

"Samantha uh this is Vince, would you mind meeting me at a diner so we can talk just the two of us?" came vinces voice on the other end, I sighed looking at mark.

"Uh no Vince anything you or your son has to say to me can go through my lawyer'' I told him sitting down on a bench mark not to far behind me.

"Looks to me as if you cant afford your lawyer much longer, I believe you thought my son was going to give up on you that easily and it wouldn't be this long and cost you most of the money you took from him" Vince said I rolled my eyes

"Guess what Vinnie Mac we're married his money was mine until I filed divorcee papers" I told him

"Aw sweetie, you don't get his money is my money and I don't owe you a damn thing, so looks to me as if you have no choice but to settle things with me privately, my son well if your work things out with me, then I will work things out with him for you" Vince said I sighed staying quiet he had me backed into a corner "I'll take your silence as deafeat I always liked you Sam your not dumb, okay meet me tonight at ten at that little diner by the hospital, just you Sam" Vince said and then hung up. I sighed hitting the end button.

"ABOUSTLEY NOT!"Mark yelled from my kitchen I sighed walking back in

"Truth is Mark I'm broke if Shane doesn't stop contesting this divorce I wont have a lawyer to make sure Shane doesn't screw me and on top of that Vince does have me on breach of contract" I told him sitting down, he looked at me raising his eye brow.

"How broke?" he asked

"Broke enough to sell my wedding rings, to pay my first bill from my lawyer, I mean I make decent money at the hospital I can afford ALL of my bills and then some but Matt is expensive is all" I told him he bent down in front of me putting his hands on my knees.

"darlin I told you you're safe with me, I'll take care of your lawyer bills, and what ever Vince throws at you honey" mark said, I felt tears weal up in my eyes as I bent down kissing him, I moaned deeping the kiss I pulled away and just nodded at him telling him it was okay.

He kissed me picking me up carrying me into my room, never breaking his kiss from me he laid me down on the bed "Mark make love to me?" I asked him

MARKS POV

I looked down at her and felt touched she asked this from me, I was worried about this part not wanting to traumatize her more.

I kiss the tip of her nose and sat her up pulling her clothes off of her, I laid her back on the bed and stood up taking my shirt and swim trunks off, I laid down over her and kissed her gently then moved down to her neck gently licking and stroking my tongue against it.

SAMS POV

his tongue stoked over my breast, circling my nipples gently, lapping over them till they were hard peaks, then his lips and tongue traveled down south flicking over my navel, causing me to gasp.

When his tongue parted my moist folds I squealed and bucked beneath him and Mark ran his tongue over me sweetness again and again in long bold stokes.

Mark took his time and his tongue rode me through three orgasms before he moved back up to my body and kissed my lips sweetly. I sighed mark had never been this tender or sweet and while yes I prefer a little more rough, I found that this was making me fall in love with him all over again..

Mark lifted his head, his long hair brushing my face. "Daddy's going to make love to you ,so sweet baby, so easy, you don't be scared okay?"

I nodded not taking my eyes away from his, this was a side of him I had rarely seen, he parted my thighs further and pressed his shaft at my opening, slowly entering my wet passage, inch by inch, I moaned arching my back up , he just smiled bending down kissing me and started moving in and out of me with long steady strokes. He buried his face in my neck, making me shiver.

I wrapped my legs around his lower back and my arms around his neck holding him close "Oh god Marrrkk" I moaned out feeling myself almost over the edge, mark bent up kissing my earlobes I moaned gripping my nails into his back.

"that's it baby come for me" he whispered in my ear, I was lost the pleasure washing over me, mark kissed me deeply as I trembled through my orgasm, he kept pushing in me as his own climax made him moan out against my lips.

Mark looked down at me and smiled lightly kissing my lips He laid down beside me putting his arm over me "Baby I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked he knew after what Shane had done she might be easily frightened with sex.

I smiled looking up at the big man, I never knew he could be capable of such

tenderness."No you didn't hurt me."

mark nodded pulling me to him "c'mere" he mumbled

I smiled placing my head and hand on his chest, I love the way he wrapped me in his big arms, here I felt safe as if no one could touch me.


	14. Chapter 14

I sniffled watching mark get on the plane, we had went and he paid matt large sum, I kept telling him not to, he also called vince and told vince if had anything to say to me he can go through him to do it.

I felt like I was in heaven again, I felt so safe with mark there I knew shane couldnt get to me. I sighed heading to my car, life was back to the way I had, the way I thought I wanted it.

I groaned bending over the toliet puking again, my friend grace rubbing my back "Sweetie it must be nerves its been a odd couple of weeks for you" she said as I rinsied out my mouth with water, I washed my hands and we walked out of the bathroom.

"Yea" I said feeling my phone vibrate, I sat down at the nurses station answering it "Hey" I said smiling

"Hey darlin" mark said yawning, I closed my eyes it felt good to hear his vocie.

"Here sweetie some 7up and crackers and take the rest of the night off its slow" grace said I nodded thanking her.

"you ok?" mark asked quickly concerned

"Yea just have a little stomach bug or something, I dont know I been feeling funny for a few weeks now'' I told him

"well darlin why dont you go home and rest and I'll call you in the morning" mark said yawning again, I was already in my car.

"Ok hunny you get some sleep too ill talk to you in the morning" I told him we said bye both hanging up. As soon as I got home I kicked my shoes off and laid down on the couch passing out before my head hit the pillow.

MARKS POV

It had been a couple weeks since I been back on the road I had avoided michelle llike the plague, I missed the hell out of sam, she has me worried sick, she hasnt been to work in a week cause she cant get out of bed with out puking.

Paul came and sat down next to me "Dead man, hows things?" he asked mark shrugged.

"I miss sam, she has me worried shes been sick and its getting worse I dont know what wrong with her everytime I call her she either dead ass tired or puking her brians out" mark the worry all over his voice.

"Well whens you next days off?" pauls asked getting a glare from mark, vince had been working him non stop since he got back.

"Well listen I got the next few days off and stephanie doesnt, I'll fly out there and see her" paul said mark nodded feeling slightly better, even though he wanted to be out there with her.

Sam's POV

I groaned wrapping the blankete around myself, I couldnt afford to miss this much work, I heard knocking on the door and groaned, I know it wasnt mark he treat this place as if its his own just walks in.

I opened the door and felt shocked seeing paul standing there holding two paper grocrey bags, I stepped aside and let him in following him into the kitchen.

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"Marks worried sick about you" he said, I nodded understanding now, mark had told me vince wasnt giving him any kind of time off for a while which really sucked for me "So he sent the second best thing, here I got you some sprite, some soup and ice cream" he said pulling things out of the bags and putting them away I just nodded.

I groaned as paul rubbed my back puking more "Thats it your going to the hospital this isnt healthy" paul said picking me up.

I laid down as they took blood from me and made me do a urine sample for them "Okay you know the deal honey we're going to run these tests and then go from there ok" she said I just nodded feeling exhusted.

"Why am I so sick? Am I dying?" I asked actually scared, paul kicked his shoes off and climbed in the bed with me putting his arm around me "Your fine girl probally just the flu or some shit" paul said, I just nodded clsoing my eyes.

MARKS POV

I walked up the ramp as quick as I could grabbing my cell I tried to call Sam, paul texted a few hours ago saying he was taking her to the hospital she didnt answer "Hey baby its me, call me im worried bye" I siad hanging up, I saw steph who hung up her phone walking over to her quickly.

"You here from him?" I asked she shook her head no

"Last I heard she was sleepign they took blood, shes scared mark she needs you, go" stephanie said, I looked at her unsure "Mark shes scared shes dieing GO" she said pointing I nodded hugging her and ran to my locker room grabbing my bags quickly taking off.

SAMS POV

I just sat up staring at chance who came all the way here to tell me this news I shook my head how could this have happened why me? "Sam are you ok?" chance asked, paul rubbing my lower back I just moved away.

"Im going home" I said putting my shoes on, chance stopped paul giving him some prescribtions for the vomiting.

The ride back to my hosue was silent, what was I going to do? I felt like everything I worked so hard to gain back was gone, and mark? What would he say, I felt tears burn my eyes as we pulled up to my house, I saw another rental car sitting in the drive way making us park on the curb, I looked at paul confused, he got out first putting me behind him as we walked into the house, I sighed a little rielved to see mark walking out of the bedroom.

"You two know how to answer a phone?' mark asked as he walked over to me hugging me, I sighed hugging him back taking in his smell.

"I thought you couldnt get any time?" I asked shocked looking up at him

"Yea well stephanie got me some, shes just as worried, call her by the way" he said the last part to paul who nodded quietly walking outside.

"So what the hopsital say?" mark asked worried as we sat down on my couch, I opened my mouth and closed it "Honey what?" mark asked, I sighed not sure how I was going to tell him this, I dont want to lsoe him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Darlin what is it?" mark asked looking very concerned

"I'm pregnant" I said barely above a whisper looking down, mark sat back on the couch he couldn't believe this, now they had to deal with Shane for the rest of their lives. He sat back up looking at me questioningly "Why were you scared to tell me?" he asked

"Mark why did we break up?" I asked him, he sighed looking down and nodding "True but darlin, I realized any other women I don't want baby's and marriage but I do with you, I love you girl" mark said I looked up at him my heart breaking about what I now knew I had to tell him.

"It might not be shanes baby" I told him looking down, mark raised an eyebrow sitting back waiting for me to couitned "It was only a couple of times but it could be pauls baby" I said just was Paul walked through the door.

Mark looked at Paul as if he could explode "you slept with her?" he asked standing up.

"It was a couple of times we realized it was a mistake mark man im sorry but you weren't with her" Paul said defending himself, I looked at mark confused for his anger.

Mark just walked back to the bedroom, I looked at Paul confused, he sat down "Look mark talked to me a lot after you and him broke up, and when you announced you and Shane were getting married only three months after you and him split it hurt him, he loves you girl, your wedding day when I had to slip out for a couple of hours I missed doing my toast, was because I had to go get him from a bar down the street and fight him not to go and what I thought would ruin your day, so by me sleeping with you after knowing how he feels is like a betrayal to him' Paul explained to me, I just nodded standing up.

I walked back into the room where mark was sitting on the bed I just stood unsure of what to do "c'mere" he said I smiled walking over to him he pulled me down on his lap wrapping his huge tattooed arms around me.

"Look Paul and steph love each other you don't want to deal with Shane for the rest of your life, so why don't we say im the baby's daddy? Stamp our relationship back a few months, Shane already thinks you cheated on him" mark said in a dead serious voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked him he nodded

"And move to Texas with me baby?" he asked, my head was spinning this was not the mark I remembered the one that refused marriage and babies, I mean I know this isn't marriage but pretty much his tieing himself to me for the rest of our lives with a baby he knows for a fact ain't his.

"Mark are you sure this is a lot to take on" I told him he nodded kissing me, I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck he pulled away setting me down on the bed.

"I need to go talk to Paul" he said, I just nodded grabbing my TV remote turning the TV on mark kissed my forehead ordering me to lay down.

Mark walked out and saw Paul sitting on the couch looking white as a ghost he sat down in the recliner "listen there's no point in telling Stephanie about this and making even more hell and misery in our lives, im going to take on this baby, and they're moving down to Texas with me" mark told him, he looked up.

"Mark if that my baby I have every right to be involved" Paul said in a mix of confused emotions

"Your right but listen, we tell Stephanie you cheated on her with SAM, that's going to cause hell for you, and even worse for Sam, she's been through enough, this way that doesn't happen and shes not tied to Shane for the rest of her life" mark explained.

"yea your right man, look im sorry about sleeping with her, it was just there and felt so right" Paul said looking down, mark nodded.

"I know what you mean" he said standing up "im going to lay down, make yourself at home" mark told him walking back into my room.

He kicked off his shoes really he didn't like thinking that Paul had touched me the same way he had, mark is a very controlling man, he laid down next to me kicking his shoes off, putting his arm around me pulling me to him.

"How are you feeling darlin?"he asked

"Alot better they gave me some antinausa medicine at the hospital and its helping" I told him, he nodded, I looked up at him and smiled "i missed you" I told him.

"Me to baby" he said bending down kissing me, I moaned into the kiss turning my body into his mark undressed me completely turning me around on my belly he grabbed my hips pulling them up so my ass was up in the air, I heard him moan rubbing a big hand on it and smack, I moaned bringing my head back as he entered me.

He grabbed my breasts pinching my nipples as I moved my hips back into him, I smirked hearing him groan I moaned as he quickened his pace, I sat straight up on my knees matching him thrust for thrust..

"Oh god markkk" I moaned out

"Thats it baby cum for me" mark whispered in my ear then bent down kissing and sucking on my neck.

"oh god mark" I moaned as my orgasm washed over me making me fall forwards leaving my ass in the air.

"Oh god SAM" mark moaned out a few minutes later collapsing on top of me, he rolled off of me pulling me to him, he put his big hand on my stomach "Do they know how far along?" he asked

"About two and a half months" I told him, he nodded his head kissing me lightly on my shoulder "Good night darlin" he said I just nodded my eyes already drifting shut.


	16. Chapter 16

I sighed sitting at my moms kitchen table having coffee I just got done telling her everything "Sam I just what if it is shanes kid and her finds out Sam? He can take that baby from you" she said worried, I smiled patting her hand "Mom I trust mark when he says this is the best thing to keep that from happening and with the way Texas is if mark signs the patrinty papers and puts his name on the birth certificate his the baby's dad" I told her.

She just nodded her eyes tearing up "I just don't understand why you have to go through all this hard stuff Sam, I wonder where I went wrong with you that you took this road" she said looking up at me sadly

"Mom Shane fooled all of us, I mean I shouldn't left along time ago but I don't know I didn't, that's my fault, but what Shane has done is his fault, in a way I'm happy about it because I got Mark out of all this" I told her, which got me another sigh I looked at her questioningly.

"Don't get me wrong honey I like mark, and this makes me respect him a whole lot more but don't you feel as if your rushing into things to quickly? I mean after all Shane put you through?"

"Maybe if it was some one I just met, but mom do you not remember how hard I fell for mark in the first place? If we hadn't had that conversion that morning, I would've never left him" I told her, she just nodded hugging me.

Later that day I went back to my house, mark was out getting a u haul and Paul was sitting on the porch, I smiled sitting next to him "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him, he sighed placing his hand on my belly.

"That could be my baby in there and im just giving it away because shanes a spoiled ass" Paul said, I put my hand over his.

"Paul if you want to do a DNA test and if this is your baby and you want to be a part of its like I am more then willing to do that, Mark's just trying to save us all from even more pain then needed, cause you would have to tell Stephanie which would make your life a living hell you know it, Shane and Vince is already fucking with mark, and me well yea" I said

"Sweetheart I don't want Shane to hurt you or this baby, im willing to do this for that reason alone but don't think I wont be around as much as I can" he said just as mark pulled up. I smiled kissing Paul on the cheek and walking inside looking around.

We had spent most of the night and morning packing, I had my brother take over my mustang payments, and I talked to chance telling him what was going on he understood.

I groaned as we loaded the last bit of stuff in the u haul Paul sighed walking over to me "Alright I'll talk to you later" he said hugging me tightly, I hugged him back feeling slightly sad I smiled pulling back "I'll call you" I told him he nodded, him and mark shook hands and Paul got in his rental and took off.

Mark came around wrapping his arms around my waist "You ready darlin?" he asked, I just nodded taking one last look and got in the u haul.

Four days later we pulled up to his Texas home I felt nervous living with a man again and so soon maybe my mom was right I don't know.

"home sweet home darlin" he said happily, I smiled at him just nodding my head as we got out and headed inside, I looked around putting my hands in my back pockets biting my lips "Wow somethings never change" I said taking in the familiar place and smell, mark came and wrapped his arms around me "well I stick to what I know works for me" he said kissing my cheek.

Later that night we got everything unloaded I followed mark to drop the u haul off and we were going to pick up some pizza, I sighed as my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said not requning the number

"Is it true?" came shanes voice I put the truck in park confused as mark walked in.

"what Shane?"

"that your pregnant" he said on the other end, I felt my body drop my mouth slow opening.

"wh who told you that?" I asked has mark came out I held up my hand to keep him quiet.

"Doesn't matter bitch I'll see you in court and I want a DNA test done if that's my kid well lets just honey im home" Shane said hanging up on me.

I looked at mark in complete shock who told him "what?" he asked concern

"That was Shane and he knows" I told him looking him in the eyes, mark cursed underneath his breath pulling me to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Back in connecite

Shane hung up the phone tossing it on his desk, he couldn't believe what Stephanie called and told him they were trying to do, he smirked, Sam sounded so shocked. He would give her this much she is a stubborn thing, he leaned forward grabbing the picture off of his desk, it was of him and Sam after they had started dating, he had his wrapped around her both had huge smiles on his face.

He remembered why her and mark broke up why did she think he was so quick to get her down the alter and talked about baby's so much maybe his plan wasn't ruined just yet. He smirked picking up the phone calling his dad with a brilliant plan.

Back to Texas

I groaned stretchering out I looked down and saw I was wearing a pair of sweet pants, I smiled looking at mark passed out deciding to make him breakfast I slowly got up I smiled starting to cook and put coffee on for him.

I reached back grabbing my cell phone when it rang seeing it was Paul I bit my lip answering it "hey" I answered

"How are you?" was his first reply I smiled

"Um better then what I was last night" I told him starting the bacon

"That's good listen I spent the night in a hotel last night and I did a lot of thinking and I want to tell Stephanie, I want a DNA test done and if that's my baby I have a right to be his or hers dad" Paul said very serious, I just nodded.

"um yea okay I told you Paul if you wanted to do that that I was okay with that, its pointless now with Shane knowing" I said sighing leaning against the counter "Paul am I ever going to get away from him?" I asked, I heard Paul sigh

"Sweetie you will I promise you that, look hopefully that baby is mine and that will cut all ties with Shane, if not WE will figure something out I promise you Shane will never hurt you again and between mark and I that's promise is golden OK?" Paul said to me

"Yea OK I gotta go call me and let me know" I said hanging up

mark woke up to the smell of bacon eggs and coffee, he smiled Sam had always been a good cook he really missed this, he stretched out and headed downstairs smiling watching Sam fix a couple of plate.

I jumped seeing mark leaning against the wall "Damn for someone as big you are quiet here sit" I said setting the plates down, I got him a cup of coffee and myself a glass of milk sitting down next to him.

"So uh Paul called this morning" I told him taking a bite of my food he looked up at me waiting for to keep going "He uh wants to tell Stephanie, and he wants to do DNA testing if it is his baby he wants to be around" I told mark, he just nodded silently finishing eating his food, I just sat quietly I excepted him to say something, I watched him stand up and rinse his plate off, grabbing his cup of coffee and going upstairs.

I sighed sitting back I slowly got up and did the dishes giving mark some time, I walked upstairs when I was finished I seen him sitting on the bed watching TV I leaned against the door frame "You OK?" I asked, he looked up at me and nodded.

"yea darlin, im just worried about you is all" he said, I smiled walking over to him I saddled his lap "Yea but I got you right?" I asked mark leaned up kissing me I moaned as he deepened the kiss he lifted my arms tanking my shirt off leaving in my black lacy bra I moaned when his lips went right back onto mine.

I groaned as soon as he went to undo my bra the doorbell rang "i will be right back do not move" mark grumbled walking downstairs. I laid down sighing until I heard a womens voice, I sat up trying to listened to the muffled voices I walked downstairs.

"Mark im your girlfriend" I saw Michelle place her hand on his arm I finished walking down the stairs.

"Honey if you wanna keep that hand I suggest you get it off of him" I said placing my hand on my hip making mark and Michelle both look at me Michelle looked back at mark questioningly "Mark what is _she _doing here?" she asked mark sighed.

"I was trying to tell you im with Samantha now just go Michelle" mark said Michelle glared at me and mark before turning around when she reached the door she looked back "both of you will be sorry for this" she said before leaving.

Mark shook his head mumbling underneath his breath something about women as he walked over to me picking up "Ah put me down" I said laughing as he carried me up the stairs.

An hour later we both collapsed on the bed out of breath I looked over at him smiling "Mark are you okay with all this?" I asked him, he put his huge hand over my stomach.

"Darlin you listen to me OK? I know what I said in the past that was before I lost you that was when I thought you would be there no matter what, I love you girl" mark said looking me dead in the eyes. I leaned up kissing him.

"I love you to" I told him smiling when my cell went off I leaned over grabbing it seeing it was Paul "Hello" I said sitting up.

"Well I told her" Paul said poor guy sounded exhausted "And?" I asked "Oh im a piece of shit, your a whore, I don't know im going back to the hotel for tonight" he said, I looked down feeling horrible "Paul im so sorry" I told him

"It was both of us SAM, this IS the right thing to do, im gonna go I'll talk to you later" Paul said hanging up I just hung up and sighed.

"Paul told Stephanie" I said mark nodded his head hugging me I sighed leaning into him I know this would be a long road until all was said and done.


	18. Chapter 18

I sat in shock watching RAW I couldn't believe this I could not believe Shane would stoop this low "so the truth about your precious Samantha and Triple h is they're both cheater's" Shane spat, Stephanie looked horrible even with the make up her eyes were red and puffy I felt bad for her.

The crowd was actually backing Shane up cheering him on! I shook my head livid I stood up pacing the floor I heard my cell I looked down seeing shanes number "You SON OF BITCH!" I yelled answering it I heard him chuckle

"Oh honey calm down for the baby's sake" he said sweetly

"Dont you even dare! How could you? And didn't you even notice how miserable your sister looked? Her and Paul couldv'e worked this out" I yelled at him

"Oh yea like your into making marriages work Samantha" Shane yelled back at me, I rolled my eyes.

"DO YOU NOT GET IT YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND RAPED ME!" I screamed tears coming down my face I felt myself shaking heard the click letting me know he hung up I sighed tossing my phone onto the table, I picked it up and dialed mart's number.

"Hey Matt this is Sam listen call me when you get this, thanks bye" I said hanging up, I sat down the house quiet and empty, mark had left this morning to meet up for smack down, I sighed turning off the TV and heading upstairs I just couldn't believe this.

I started a bath and got in once the tub was full I closed my eyes letting the music play in the background the phone rang which I knew since it wasn't my cell who it was I smiled answering it "Hi" I said

"Hey darlin how you holdin up?" came marks voice I smiled

"I'm good now" I told him we talked a little bit longer and then he had to go,i hung up the phone closing my eyes, wondering how did I become this person? I am not a victim never have been I have overcome things in my life most people wouldn't, so when did this happen? When did I allow myself to become Shane's victim.

I got out of the tub wrapping a towel around me I went to marks dresser and grabber a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts I grabbed my laptop knowing what I needed to do but first I need to make amends with someone.

The next morning I found myself on a plane heading to a place I never thought I would be at again, I sighed grabbing my carry on and getting my rental.

I pulled up to the house that I have many times been at had dinners and BBQ at, I took a deep breath and headed to the front door knocking.

Stephanie swung the door open looking surprised "Hi" I said quietly she stepped aside for me to come in, I followed her to the living room, where I saw tissues everywhere I felt horrible as we sat down "Look you didn't deserve this and I am so sorry I did this to you Stephanie and I don't except you to forgive me" I told her. She sighed looking down and back up to me "You know when Paul told me I felt sick, and then he told me that baby could be his, you know him and I have been trying? For a year now, but you bam you could possibly have his child without wanting or trying for it" she said tears burning her eyes, I looked down feeling even worse.

"I didn't mean to tell Shane it just came out, I love Paul I do but I feel if I take him back I look like a fool" Stephanie said I shook my head.

"No no you and Paul love each other screw what everyone else thinks, if you want to get past this with Paul then go to him, Stephanie it was dumb on mine and his part there's nothing there he loves you and only you" I told her, she looked up at me and nodded.

"Wow who would've thought that you would help me through this" Stephanie said I smiled at her "Only fair I helped cause this pain of yours" I told her, she nodded.

"You think Paul will forgive last night?" she asked I nodded

"He will" I said quietly

"I'm so sorry Sam and anything you do I'll understand" Stephanie said

"Nothing against you but I am done being your brothers punching bag" I told her in a matter of fact tone, she nodded "Good I'm glad, now I need to book a flight"she said I laughed standing up, I nodded my head heading for the door, I stopped feeling Stephanie hand on my shoulder making me turn around, she wrapped her arms around me hugging me, I hugged her back and left.

I had a later flight any ways, I couldn't help myself driving by my old house I parked and looked at it it was a beauty some family could be very happy here, starting my car I headed to the airport for my next flight. I smiled walking up to mark kissing him as he wrapped his arms around me. He slowly let go of me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked taking my hand as we headed out of the airport I smiled at him.

"Yea I'm done being shanes punching bag mark I've done it to long, I have everything I need" I told him getting in the car he nodded and we took off.

I shook my hands out later that night nervous I know I was starting a war with Shane but I knew I had to do this. I heard a voice and turned around seeing Paul I smiled as he hugged me "Thank you" he said I smiled nodding my head as Stephanie came into the room, I let go of Paul feeling uncomfortable.

She smiled hugging me "Its fine Paul and I are working on it" she said I nodded when mark walked in nodding to me a Que all was ready, I smiled and walked out of the room I took a deep breath and headed towards the ring I sighed climbing in the ring I grabbed a mic from Lillian and stood in the middle of the ring I took a deep breath "Now I know somethings about me were said last week and I wanted to come here and set the record straight yes triple h and I did have a thing but it was twice and it was done, Stephanie and I have talked I couldn't be sorry for the pain I caused her" I took a breath the arena was silent listening to me.

"As for the undertaker, yes he and I are in a relationship, but that didn't start until AFTER I left Shane my reasoning for leaving Shane was not something as shallow as new cars or clothes it was something much MUCH more serious, something this country has a huge problem with" I put the mic up as the titan tron showed the pictures of my bruises busted up lip cut on my head, the arena was dead silent.

"I didn't want to air my dirty laundry and Shane and Vince came out here and attacked just me I probably wouldn't even be here tonight but Stephanie and Paul have been through enough, they're trying to make things work, and mark is an awesome man and none of them deserve to have there names dragged through the mud" I nodded to the police officer who was in the ring with me "Now if Vince and Shane would please come out here but stay on the stage" I said putting the mic down, I looked up and seen myself on tron, I looked cool calm collected on the outside on the inside I was shaking.

I handed the police officer the papers in my hand as Vince and Shane headed out towards the ring the police officer stopped them half way handing each of them one set of papers "This is a restraining order for yourself Shane and you too Vince you are not to be within a hundred feet of me" I nodded to the police officer who handed them another set of papers.

"Now Shane you like to make things public so here we go, I'm pressing charged against you for assault and battery and rape! Also I'm suing you and your farther for Monday nights show for slander and defamation of character" I watched there faces turn red the cop looked back at me to see if I was done, I nodded.

He put cuffs on Shane and read him his rights, Vince was furious, I let them all leave first, and slowly walked to the back.

Mark stood at the stage waiting for me he held his arms out and I walked right into them I groaned feeling him wrap them around me, closing my eyes tightly.

"I'm proud of you darlin" mark whispered pulling away I smiled nodding my head yes as we headed back to his locker room.

Mark opened the door and there sat Paul and Stephanie on her phone "No dad im not bailing him out, I don'tt care if his my brother I bielveSamm, you know what im hanging up now bye"Stephaniee shook her head hanging up I looked at herapologeticallyy she flopped down next toPaull "Dont be sorrySamm, you needed this and so did he he cant treat people that horrible andexceptt nothing to happen" she said, I nodded I had to wait around for marks match to be finished which was on now, I yawned feelingexhaustedd "You tired?" Paul asked, I just nodded he took off his jacket and grabbed one of marks hoodys, he put his jacket underneath my head and marks jacket over me "Go to sleep" he said, I nodded as him and Stephanie left. My eyes quickly closed and before I knew it was passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

Its been a couple of months since that night on Raw I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and went back to cutting the onion and tomato, Shane hasn't messed with me personal but has put me through hell in court, Vince pulled his suit I don't know why I don't care, Shane is having the divorce put on hold again until we find out who the baby's farther is.

As for Shane his fighting everything the divorce the suit the charges all of it, I just keep myself busy knowing it will be all over soon, we're doing pauls DNA test for the baby in a couple of days so him and Stephanie are going to be here in a couple of hours, I smiled feeling mark put his arms around my waist "I love your little pudge" he said I smiled shaking my head mark and I are doing awesome, I sighed laying my head against his chest, putting my hands over his.

"I think im just fat" I groaned wiping the sweat off of my forehead, summer was starting and being almost five months pregnant didn't help, I heard the door bell ring and looked up to mark who smile kissing my forehead "I got it" he said and smacked my ass as he walked out, I smiled shaking my head, starting on the tomatoes.

I smiled at Stephanie and Paul who walked into the kitchen, pauls eyes instantly went to my stomach "How are you feeling?" he asked I smiled.

"Uh fine just fat" I said shrugging taking a drink of water, I could tell Paul felt caught he wanted to be excited at the possibility of this baby being his but he didn't want to rub it in Stephanie's face. Him and mark went outside to start the grill. We invited some other people such as Shawn and his family, and Steve, and glen and his family.

I sat down at the counter Stephanie smiled "Your not fat, you look beautiful" she said smiling I looked down nodding I felt uncomfortable alone with her for some reason "You two don't have to be so uncomfortable, I know his excited I saw him looking at baby stuff the other day, plus I have some news" she said with a smile, I looked at her raising an eye brow "I'm pregnant" she said, I smiled hugging her.

"Have you told Paul?" I asked, she shook her head no "im waiting until you guys find out if this baby is his or not" she said with a smile, I just nodded as we sat back and talked everyone starting to show up.

Later that night I was sitting on marks lap Paul across from me, he kept glancing at my stomach, I smiled remembering what Stephanie said "you wanna feel?" I asked Paul, who looked up at me, I smiled nodding as he bent forward placing his hand on my stomach, I saw his eyes light up as the baby moved he pulled his hand away "Whoa" he said looking like a kid at Christmas I smiled looking at Stephanie who looked just as happy.

I sighed nervous looking at the doctor I had mark on one side and Paul on the other the doctor smiled "Okay we're going to do an ultra sound first and then we'll get to the rest, do you want to know the sex?" he asked I just nodded my head yes he nodded and started I just watched the screen, I smiled seeing my baby "Okay well its a boy" I smiled feeling both men squeeze my hand.

"And now time for the big part, which one is Paul?" he asked Paul raised his hand

"Congrats your the farther" he said and walked out, I laid my head down and just nodded.

The drive back to the house was quiet, in a way I was happy at least once all the legal crap with Shane is done im done with him, I just felt bad for Stephanie.

I mean I know she says shes okay but this had to hurt.

We walked in the house telling all the news, mark sensing something was wrong with me pulled me closer to him "Lets go upstairs" he whispered I nodded my head as he was already leading me up the stairs.

I sat down on the bed as he bent down in front placing his hands on my knees "Talk" he said looking me dead in the eyes, I shrugged.

"I don't know mark I just I feel bad for Stephanie, I mean the lesser of the two evils won this time I know that, I just never thought I wouldn't be with the farther of my children is all, I don't know" I told him a few tears falling down my cheeks, mark took a big thumb and wiped them away.

"darlin I know right now this isn't the best situation, but im here this little guy is very lucky he will Paul for his dad and me for his step dad, the best mommy in the world and the best step mama in the world, this will work out to be a good thing trust me" mark said, I looked at him and nodded as he leaned in kissing me "Now smile" he said making me laugh I shook my head standing up.

We walked downstairs I sat down on the couch "So a little game huh?" Stephanie said smiling, I smiled placing my hand on my stomach "Yea now I can finally finish the room" I told her.

"What are you doing it in?" she asked, I shrugged unsure.

"I don't know have really thought of it" I told she nodded

"Any names?" she asked, I laughed shaking my head no again making her laugh she lightly slapped my knee "Well girl you better get to thinking" she said laughing I smiled.

"Yea I know" I told her looking outside the guys sitting around cooking on the grill drinking a beer, this is the life I wanted so why am feeling so sad?

Later that night all left except for Paul and mark, Stephanie had to get back to conniecte so we made a copy of the DNA test results to give to shanes lawyer for me, mark left in the morning leaving Paul and I alone for a day and a half, I felt nervous about that, the guys just finished cleaning out the room next to mine and marks room, I smiled walking into the room already visioning it, I turned around walking downstairs "Honey you wanna go to the paint store?" I asked an already exhausted looking mark he looked up at me "Not really darlin" he said I nodded and sat down feeling slightly bummed out, mark put his hand on my knee.

"Hey if mark don't mind ill go with you" Paul spoke up, I looked at mark who nodded handing Paul his truck keys, I leaned over kissing mark.

We got to the store walking over to the wall I bit my lip "What color hon?" Paul asked I sighed I wasn't seeing it "I don't know I wanted a blue, not to light but not to dark, and I don't want like torqurse" I told him he nodded standing next to me looking at paints. "How about this one?" Paul asked I looked at what he was holding up it was perfect.

"Thats perfect Paul thank you, um can you have them do two gallons worth, I'll be right back" I told him he nodded as I walked over to the wall decal's seeing if they had what I wanted I smiled seeing them I grabbed a couple packages and walked to the counter setting them down "I got it" Paul said already handing the cashier his card.

We headed back Paul place a hand on my stomach "Even though its not the ideal situation I am very happy to be having a baby with you" Paul said, I smiled thinking how much more happy his going to be soon as he gets back home to Stephanie "So you think of names?" Paul asked

"No I haven't but we got time" I told him he nodded just as my phone rang I groaned.

"What?" I answered

"You couldn't even give me enough respect to call and tell me your self?" Shane hissed, I smirked.

"Guess you got MY good news Shane, and to do that I would have to respect you and I don't so good bye'' I said hanging up. I sighed laying my head back against the seat closing my eyes, I just hoped now this would all be over.


	20. Chapter 20

I laughed at Paul as we sat in a local diner after dropping mark off at the airport, we decided to get some breakfast and then I wanted to go to babies r us to just look around.

"I cant wait until steph's pregnant" Paul said with a smile on his face, I just smiled already knowing.

"So what if she was pregnant now you wouldn't feel overwhelmed?" I asked out of curiosity myself, I didn't want to cause more damage in his marriage then I have, he smiled.

"Na I would love it" he said "so on a serious note though, the delivery room, I know marks gonna want to be involved, but uh I would love it if I could be in the room when you have him" Paul said thanking the waitress as she dropped off the check, I smiled at him.

"Of course Paul, besides the doctor here allows two people in the room so I already figured you and mark if he wants to be I don't know" I said as Paul helped me up.

We walked out to the trunk I let Paul drive feeling sleepy "What do you mean if mark wants to be?" Paul said looking at me with an arched eye brow, I shrugged.

"Marks not a sentimental type of guy Paul, and remember why we broke up?" I asked him I looked at him as he started laughing.

"Sam sweets I'm going to tell you this that man is head over heels in love with you and with this baby," Paul said parking in the babies are us parking lot, I smiled thanking him as we walked into the store.

An hour and a half later we walked out with about two hundred dollars worth of stuff, Paul looked at his watch and sighed "Well you ready to head back to the airport?" he asked I nodded my head yes, he had to go, and I was once again by myself.

I dropped Paul off and headed home, grabbing all the bags I headed inside right when my phone rang "Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"hey darlin you ok?" came marks voice I smiled setting stuff down in the baby's room and heading into our room.

"yea I just walked through the door was unloading some baby stuff is all" I said laying back on.

"Oh yea whatda get?" mark asked, I couldn't help but smile

"Just a couple of blankets and onsies, a box of dipars, Paul and I went into babies are us and looked around I picked a few things up" I said

"okay darlin im at the arena so im gonna go I'll call you later tonight"he said

"OK talk to you later" I said as we hung up, well at least some one knows he loves me cause I sure as hell don't I shook my head putting my hand on my stomach "Well kid-o its me and you" I said and went to make myself some lunch.

I smiled sitting on the back deck with a glass of lemonade and my turkey sandwich, I looked out to the view, I already miss mark.


	21. Chapter 21

Connor Paul Mark yes it was perfect I love it I quickly well as quick as I could wobble to grab my phone I first called Paul but got his voice mail "hey call me back asap its important bye" I hung up and dialed marks number.

"Hey darlin" he said answering the phone after the second ring I smiled

"Hi love I figured out a name" I said excitedly, mark chuckled on the other end "What?" he said

"Connor Paul Mark" I said smiling, mark stayed quiet for a moment I heard him clear his throat "Uh yea that works" he said, I frowned excepting more of a reaction from him on it "Wow um ok" I said, I heard him sigh.

"Listen I gotta go we'll talk about this later" he said and quickly hung up, I pulled the phone down looking at the blinking numbers letting me know the car was over, I didn't understand but okay.

I drove into town for my appointment still confused on marks reaction, maybe his second thinking this whole thing, I sighed I don't know im not gonna stress about it, between the crap with Shane, the stress of this pregnancy my blood pressure is through the roof.

I smiled sitting down in the doctors office waiting room when my phone rang I looked down seeing it was Paul "Hello" I answered quietly, I heard him breathing hard "you called? Everything ok?" he asked I bit my lip

"Um yea I thought I had a baby name but now not so much, sorry" said

"oh well what was it maybe we'll both like it" Paul said I heard him say something to someone in the background when the nurse call my name "Uh will just talk about it later" I said hanging up I smiled at the nurse as we went to the back.

Meanwhile

Paul looked down at his phone wondering what that was about he figured he'd find mark and make sure everything was ok for her, he turned the corner and saw mark standing there talking to a couple of people.

"hey man can we talk?" I asked nodding the people away mark nodded for me to go "well I just talked to SAM, well I think I did any ways, she said something about the babies name but never mind, I don't know she sounded really upset" Paul said, mark sighed hanging his head rubbing his forehead, he hadn't meant to upset her, he was taken back by the fact that she would put his name in her babies name, it honored him.

"Yea that my fault damnit" mark finally said "She uh called saying she figured out the baby's name and I asked her she said connor Paul mark, and it just throw me off." mark said Paul nodded smiling.

"Connor, I like it look man I wasn't going to say anything to you about this, but I think she's having her doubts about how serious you are about her, shes worried because of what you two broke up for that you're double thinking all of this" Paul told mark, mark sat back for a moment was pissed she would talk to Paul about this and not him, but then he understood if she was feeling like this, she's vurnalable right now.

"Uh thanks man I gotta go" mark said walking away, he sighed sitting in his locker room SAM never needed to be reassure before, and hell he knows she pregnant but she knows how he is, but then again she wasn't previous beat and raped, mark bent down rubbing his hands over his face, he knew this was going to be difficult but he didn't realize how much.

Meanwhile I just got out of my appt everything seemed to be ok but we still couldn't get my blood pressure down, my doctor wants me back in first thing in the morning to see tomorrow and then in the afternoon, she said if I cant get it down I'll be bed rested, I felt tears burn my eyes, I cant be bed rested here, I have no one and too much to do.

I sighed pulling into the drive way, it was getting way to hard to get in and out of his high ass trunk, I groaned grabbing the door handle almost falling, I slammed the door shut and headed inside.

I just wanted to bury my head and scream, it felt like everything was spinning around me and I had no control, I have no money, no job, im by myself all the time and to top it off I don't know if mark wants to do all this with me obviously im a package now this baby is apart of me and if cant accept that, I sighed not wanting to finish that thought.

I grabbed a pint of Ben and jerrys and a spoon and headed up to the bedroom I changed into a pair of sweats and one of marks baggy t-shirts I climbed into the bed turning the TV on and pulling the blanket over me I grabbed my ice cream and watched some TV before falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I heard the door bell ring at about eleven thirty at night I grabbed my cell phone and headed downstairs quietly looking around, I slowly opened the door and frowned seeing a huge baquite of red roses sitting there, I looked around before bending down to pick them up, who could they be from? Mark doesn't send roses IF he sent me flowers it'd be sun flowers cause they're my favorite, I shook my head locking the door .

I set them down on the counter and looked for a card but there was nothing, I sighed not sure maybe mark did, I sighed dialing his number "you ok?" mark mumbled sleepy.

"Uh yea well physically but just a question did you send me rose's?" I asked him

"Uh no" mark said sounding confused, I nodded "Um okay cause rose's just got delivered here and I wasn't sure figured you didn't but never know alright bye" I hung up I hadn't talked much to him since the other day, I even ignored a couple of his call's, my appt went bad im supposed to be on bed rest but I cant with all I have to do with the divorce and im supposed to fly out to conniect in a few weeks to hopefully sign the papers, AND getting all of Conner's stuff done, mark's schedule is packed so is Paul's and all my friends are WWE.

And my family well there in new jersey, and all of them work with bills to pay and cant come out and take care of me for four months. I sighed walking back up the stairs and went back to bed.

Mark looked down at his phone and sighed rubbing his eyes, he needed to talk to her and in depth, he didn't want to lose her, he pulled into the drive way and smiled, he set up a surprise for her he was home for the next two weeks, just him and her.

He sighed walking into the dark house setting his bag down by the door, the normal cluttered house was cleaned and smelt of her, clean laundry, and candles, he smiled, he could defiantly could get used to this he felt his stomach grumble and walked to the fridge normal empty was completely full with left over beef stew he grabbed it and stuck it in a bowel putting it in the microwave, oh yea he could get used to that, he just needed to let her know he could and will.

He sighed sitting down eating, she sounded freaked which reminded him he put his bowel in the sink and looked at these rose's no card, all red long steemed, he shook his head like she needed anything else, I shook my head quietly walking up the steps, I smiled watching her sleep for a moment, she looked so beautiful, if I had known how well pregnancy suited her I would've gotten her knocked up years ago.

I sat on the edge of the bed and moved the blanket down from her swollen belly, placing my large hand on it I smiled feeling the baby inside of her move, I bent forward kissing her on her fore head and covered her back up.

I quickly showered and changed into sweats, yawning I looked at the clock four thirty I have a few hours before she's up I climbed into our bed and laid down next to her wrapping my arms around her.

I knew he was there before I opened my eyes, his scent invading me, I turned over and smiled seeing his face peacefully sleeping, he didn't say anything about coming home, I tried to get up but felt his grip tighten "No uh" he mumbled his eyes barely open, I smiled at him perfectly content, I laid my head down on his chest "So here's the plan im going to make you breakfast, and your staying in bed like the DOCTOR ordered then you and I are going to have a talk" mark said, how the hell did know about the doctor? I just nodded as he climbed out of the bed giving me a kiss.

I laid my head down, waiting, I could smell food cooking thirty minutes later mark came up with a tray of french toast, eggs,bacon a cup of milk and a English muffin I smiled sitting up thanking him he just nodded kissing my fore head as I started to eat, I moaned everything tasting so good.

When I was finished mark set the tray on the flood and pulled me to him "Why didn't you tell me the doctor ordered you to bed rest?" he asked I shrugged.

"Truthfully I wasn't sure how much you wanted to be apart of this I told you the name and you acted like you couldn't give two shits about it, sooo I figured you didn't care" I said I could never lie to mark I never would any ways.

He pulled me to him "That's my fault honey, I just don't know where I stand with the baby and then you put my name in his name just took me for a loop hole, but im honored if that's what you want to do, girl im here im not going any way, I love you" mark said my head snapped up at him as I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on my face even if I wanted to.

"I love you" I said mark bent down kissing me I moaned as he deepened it he pulled away "So uh sex is ok right?" he asked I laughed nodding my head yes.

Later that afternoon mark and I were cozily and lazily laying in bed eating greasy Chinese food watching TV when the door bell rang mark groaned looking at me I smirked "I'm on bed rest love" I said laughing as he got up mumbling "excuse's excuse's" he said I smiled laying my head back, I couldn't feel happier if I tried, and im really happy mark came and did this cause I wouldn't have done it myself.

I heard a woman's voice and a couple of men as mark came upstairs yelling hold on, he leaned against the door way and smiled "Uh my mom and brothers are here" he said, I nodded not wanting to get up, I held out my hands for him to help me up making him chuckle as he walked over to me.

I smiled as we walked downstairs his mom and I always got a long, she was a wonderful lady, and I loved his brothers also, I smiled as they all hugged me, mark made me instantly sit down though.

"Well look at you two lazy bone's still in your pajama pants" his mom joked at us.

"Yea im on bed rest for a little bit so I figured mark and I could have a lazy day" I told her smiling as mark grabbed my hand.

"Yea mark told us, so I was out running around and if you don't mind, I figured I could come over when mark isn't home and help you out around the house and what not" she said smiling, this made my heart melt.

"Abouslty I would be so grateful" I said feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, everything felt as if it was finally starting to fall in place for me.


	23. Chapter 23

Mark and I flew out to conniecte I sighed sitting in the courthouse, hopefully cross my fingers if Shane doesn't contest the divorce AGAIN then we can finally start the process of the dirvoice seeing as I want nothing and we have no children together it should be over in ninety days, hopefully.

I sat back putting my hand on my stomach, mark put his over mine "you OK?" he asked I just shrugged "i just want it to be done" I mumbled, mark squeezed my hand as the lawyers came out motioning for Shane and I to come in I bent over kissing mark as I walked in.

we sat down last time I was in a meeting room like this with Shane he choked me out, I shook my head from that thought.

"Look all my client wants is a divorce, she's having a baby and is ready to move on with her life" Matt started.

"Would you client be willing to submit to a DNA test of my clients doctor, see apparently the doctor your client is using is a family friend of McMahon's boyfriend" shanes lawyers said, I rolled my eyes getting pissed.

"Maloy is my last name one two are you kidding me? The test results is 99.9 percent positive it's pauls baby!" I said Matt put his hand over mine patting it.

"No we are not going to comply, my client has done nothing but bend over back words just to get McMahon to proceed with this divorce, she is actually on bed rest right now and shouldn't even be here" Matt stated, making shanes head snap up he actually looked concerned.

"Well then we'll go to a judge" shanes lawyer said I shook my head not bielving this I looked at Shane pissed I shook my head "I am so sick of your games you insincere son of a bitch I hope glen cripples you Sunday!" I yelled and walked out of the room to mark he quickly stood up as I stormed passed him.

"SAM" mark boomed stopping me I turned around right into his chest as the tears fell "I just want this to be over mark, I want to move on from this and be done with that person" I cried he wrapped his arms around me "He wants another DNA test but by a doctor he picks" I said pulling away from him as I wiped my eyes we walked to the car and left.

I shook my head as Stephanie and Paul laughed by the story of me telling Shane I wished glen cripples him on Sunday "Thats priceless, im sorry Sam, I don't know I've talked to him and he wont tell me why he keeps fighting this so badly" Stephanie said, I shrugged not really caring.

A couple days later back in Texas mark had to go and do an autograph sighing in Austin so I was by myself for the day, I sighed laying down on the couch, I was bored out of my mind, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder just thinking about my life, growing up the youngest of eight children with a signal mom, my farther aw well lets not get into that shall we?

I groaned hearing my cell phone ring I got up wobbling to the kitchen where my phone was "hello?" I said not recognizing the number

"Hey honey" I heard from the other line my mouth dropped open as I looked around the house.

"Uh hey" I said unsure of what else to say I walked around the house and started locking the doors.

"you get my flowers sweetie?" he asked I stopped dead in my tracks my heart beating "Those were from you?" I asked

"Well yea listen I would've left a card but the last time you and I talked wasn't so well, well listen any ways your brother told me you were having a hard time" he said, I sat down tears burning my eyes.

"Uh yea its uh been rough" I said not knowing why I was being so emotional

"Okay honey I have to go ill talk to you later" he said and hung up, I looked at the phone amazed as quick as he called he got off, I sighed setting the phone down like I needed any more complications in my life.


	24. Chapter 24

I happily sat next to mark at his mothers house eating dinner, my blood pressure gone done so I was allowed to go places but still bed rest just mild bed rest.

I didn't tell mark about the rose's and or the phone call even though it is heavily on my mind, I called my brother and ripped him a new ass over it.

Later that night mark and I headed home I smiled as he opened my door and helped me out I frowned when we walked to the door and sat a blue gift bag and a thing of sunflowers, mark sighed picking them up. I instantly knew from my phone call, I hadn't planned on telling mark now I have to.

"Its fuckng Shane" mark said pissed off I shook my head sitting on the couch.

"Its not Shane" I said mark stopped looking at me raising his eye brow for me to countie "Its from my farther" I said looking up at him biting my bottom lip he looked just as shocked as I felt.

"I thought your farther was dead?" mark said sitting next to me I shrugged

"I guess he isn't, he uh sent me the rose's and then he called me last week when you were in Austin" I said blinking back tears, mark pulled me to him, knowing the history of my farther.

Over the next few days, mark and I hung out at the house mark painted Connors room a dark blue on one side and a light blue on the other side, I painted clouds and stars on the dark side, and a sun and grass,and trees on the light side .

I walked out to the living and smiled he only had this weekend left at home and it was back to work, I placed my hand on my swollen stomach "Would you wanna go baby shopping after lunch?" I asked him, making his head snap away from the TV, he smiled standing up "How about I take my beautiful girlfriend out to lunch?" he asked, I smiled nodding my head yes as we both went upstairs.

I smiled after lunch we had gone to several baby store, we had gotten a crib, a crib set, a dresser and now was looking for a changer, mark grabbed my hand as we walked through the store, I couldn't find a changer that matched the wood of the dresser and crib.

"Why not we go to home depot?" mark asked, I looked at him once again feeling confused by his question today he smirked "I could make his changer thing, and have the same wooding as the other stuff" he said, I looked at him, he just completely floored me today.

"If you think you'll have time" I said he nodded as we walked through, I saw a couple of outfits for him and grabbed another big box of dippers, we paid and headed to home depot.

I sighed as we got home mark began to unload the truck, I sighed seeing Connors room full, ugh so little time, mark made me promise not to put the crib or dresser together to wait for him or Paul, I just nodded.

I am so happy mark is coming around, I smiled walking into the kitchen deciding on BBQ chicken, mashed poteos and fresh green beans for dinner.

Mark leaned against the door way watching her busily cook, she kept making it harder for him to go back out on the road, he really enjoyed being home with her, putting the baby's room together, he knew exactly this is where he was meant to be, he just wished he had realized it a lot sooner, he walked over kissing her and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked into the living room to watch the game.

a/n sorry about the wait for an update I just moved to a whole new state so things been hectic.


	25. Chapter 25

I sighed getting Paul's vociemail again, I had my doctors appt two days ago and wanted to let him know how the baby was I sighed leaving a voice mail "Hey Paul its me again uh just call me ok bye" I said hanging up the phone.

Mark had went back on the road this morning, he said when he saw Paul he would talk to him, but that could be a couple of days, I hope everything is okay I even tried steph a couple times and same thing.

Paul sighed looking down at his phone he wanted to pick up but he looked across at his wife, his pregnant wife, how the hell do you choose between two innocent children? He guessed he did.

"Trust me Paul this is all for the best" Stephanie said, he looked up at her he didn't understand why all of a sudden she was acting like this, he knew this was hard for her but she shouldn't said something before now, he shook his head walking out of the room.

Stephanie sighed feeling her heart breaking for making her husband do this, she placed her hand on her stomach she could still rember Shane's threat in her head "_trust me sis I can make it look like an accident, you never know your brakes could go out, you could "trip" down a flight of stairs, you keep Paul away from Samantha and that baby or you wont have your baby" _she wiped a tear away from her eye blowing out a deep breath.

Mark got off the plane and had to go straight to the arena, if he had it his way he would still be in Texas, he had a lot of thoughts rolling through his mind right now, he went straight to the scheduling center to get his schedule so he could call Sam and let her know.

"Hey rosey you got my schedule?" he asked

"No mark Shane came and said he was doing your schedule and you needed to get it from him" she said smiling, he sighed nodding telling her ok.

Oh mark was pissed so pissed he could happily punch Shane in the face, he had his schedule jammed packed for the next two months straight he knew Shane was doing this to fuck with Sam, he slammed into the locker room setting his stuff down sitting, he laid his head against the wall closing his eyes.

I sighed still unable to get a hold of Paul, mark said he wasn't due back till tomorrow, I felt like I was being ignored which I didn't understand everything was ok last time I talked to him and Stephanie, I sighed rubbing my fore head feeling a headache coming on.

I sighed trying to get up I shook my head six months pregnant sucked I walked to the laundry room taking the load of laundry out of the dryer and switching Connors laundry.

I sat down on the couch I took in a sharp breath getting a sharp pain I breathed throw it, and folded Connors laundry, I smiled at his tiny little clothes he had a bunch already, and marks mom was throwing me a baby shower this weekend.

I placed Connors clothes in the basket and walked upstairs to his room, I hissed bending over getting the pain again what the hell? I breathed throw it and then put his clothes up, thankfully mark got the dresser done before he left.

The phone rang I smiled seeing marks number on the caller id "Hello love" I purred happily as I sat down in the rocking chair "Hey darlin" he said yawning I smiled as we small talked for a while then mark sighed.

"So its not for sure yet cause im taking it to Vince which might help or not I don't know but Shane did my schedule and looks like I wont be home for two months" mark said, I sighed biting my lip staying quiet "im supposed to meet with Vince tomotomorrow honey and ill let you know ok?" he asked

"yea let me know, hey im getting tired so im going to let you go finish a few things up and then take a nap, love you" I said he said he loved me back and we hung up, I shook my head I know Shane was doing this to mess with me, I don't understand why his holding on so tightly. I sighed starting a load of mine and marks laundry, putting a blanket over me I curled up on the couch to watch a movie.

Mark sighed finding Paul finally he pulled him aside to talk to him "hey man uh Sam said shes been trying to call you about the baby and you haven't been answering she sounded worried" mark said, Paul sighed really not wanting to do this face to face, if there was ever a time he could say Paul and triple h were the same it was now, Paul nodded.

"uh yea I know I just been busy, ill uh call her here in a few man" Paul said, he couldn't say it not to mark, he didn't think he would even fight back if mark hit, then again mark might be happy by this arrangement, this is what he wanted to do in the beginning. Paul walked away and sat in his locker room, he pulled his phone out and took a deep breath.

"_this isn't going to work, I cant focus on you and the baby and steph and our baby, tell me when and where to sign the papers for that mistake, don't call me or text me you home wrecking stretch marked whore" Paul_ read the message over and over, and it made the big man feel like he could cry, but he had to work on things with his wife, for their child, he knew mark would be a good dad, but he knew he would too, he sighed feeling unsure and pissed off at Stephanie for making him do this he pressed send and put his phone back in his pocket.

I heard my phone ringing letting me know I had a text message, I groaned getting up getting it, it read Paul I opened it and felt my heart and stomach sink, I felt tears burning my eyes as I called mark "Hello" mark answered sounding out of breath.

"Paul texted me" I said wiping the tears

"Whats wrong?" he quickly asked hearing my voice I flipped open my phone to red the text.

"He said this isn't going to work, called me a stretch mark home wrecking whore, and said to tell him where he can sign the papers for that mistake" I said crying in my phone I didn't understand where this was coming from.

"Darlin I'll call you back"mark said hanging up the phone, he was pissed.

He walked down the hall on a mission any one in his way quickly moved seeing the veteran was in no mood, he walked straight into pauls locker room he quickly stood up holding his hands, mark swung hitting Paul right in the nose.

"what the fuck is your problem man? Your the one who had to come clean had to tell your wife, I was willing to step up to the plate, before Sam got attached to you being the farther so none of this would happen! Shes in tears!" mark growled.

"I think this is for the best man" was all Paul said mark nodded.

"what ever man, fine now that's my kid stay the fuck away from him, when you get your head out of your old lady's ass and realize the mistake your making don't come near him, ill have the papers for you to sign" mark said walking out he shook his head not bieliving this.

The week went on nothing from Paul, I didn't respond though I sighed getting ready for my baby shower, I talked to marks mom about this whole situation I mean I do have legal grounds to make Paul support this child, but her and I agree that if marks more then willing to do this then we're just gonna get the paperwork, shes couldn't be more excited to be a nana as she says, I shook my head hearing the door bell ring.

"COME IN" I yelled from the top of the stairs, I turned the light off in the bedroom and walked downstairs I smiled at marks mom I grabbed my purse and off we went.

Mark sat in vinces office talking to him "Mark I am sorry Shane did that, his mixing business with personal and he shouldn't, here's your new schedule, listen though on a personal note, all you just told me I didn't know until either now or that day in the lawyers office, its uh hard to take in that my son could do such horrific thing's, I wish the best for you and Sam and believe me Shane and I will be having a talk mark" Vince said mark nodded standing up, thanking Vince he left the office.


	26. Chapter 26

Shane was pissed when his farther called him to his office and let him know he had fixed mark's schedule and also if he wanted to keep him in his will he would sign the divorcee papers, since then he had been sitting in a bar drinking heavily.

He didn't want to let Sam go, he wanted to work things out with her, but no she couldn't let that happen, she had to go and fuck Paul behind his back, and mark, god knows who else, he had to do what he did to her so she'd learn, he smirked throwing money on the counter one way or another married or divorced he'd have what was his, she belonged to him.

I smiled the baby shower was amazing and Cathy even got my mom and sisters to fly out here for me, I couldn't feel happier and it took my mind off of Paul, which was nice.

I got a bunch of stuff for connor, we had an extra bassinet now but that was fine for the downstairs, a playpen, a jogging stroller, a regular stroller, a dipar cake full of dipars and baby soaps and little stuff like that.

A huge box of dipars a bunch of clothes, my mom made him a huge quilt with moons and star's, Marks mom made him a little scrap book, I smiled happily at the end of the day it was good.

I sighed as marks brothers finished loading the back of marks truck "we'll be over in a bit to unload this stuff, don't you do it mark will kill us"Tim said I laughed shaking my head getting in the truck with my mom and sisters.

We drove back to marks house, I parked the truck in the carport, and headed in the house, I lead them upstairs to their rooms "You guys want some coffee?' I asked

"Sure that's be nice" my mom said I nodded walking back downstairs starting the coffee maker.

Paul sighed he knew today was the baby shower, his parents had gotten the baby something, and was none to pleased when he told them what was going on, even his mom said something wasn't right with Stephanie, she seemed more scared then anything else, and now she refused to go to her parents for their stupid Sunday dinner crap, which she loved.

Mark groaned his hip was really starting to bother him, he had popped it out six months ago and its just kept going, his only thirty two, this job defiantly made you feel older then what you were he deiced to call Sam and see how the baby thing went he shook his head women "Hey darlin how did the baby thing go?" he asked, he heard her giggle.

"It went good honey" I said sitting down at the table "Got lots of stuff for the baby" I said I heard him groan "Your hip?" I asked

"Yea" he grunted out, I sighed "When you coming home?" I asked

"Uh if this hip doesn't get any better in the next few days I might be home sooner then I thought, but if it does then not till the end of the month, but I am getting that time for the baby" mark said, I smiled, we talked for a little bit before hanging up.

My sisters and mom had come down half way in the conversion I showed them to get the coffee and we were now sitting down at the table, I looked out the window looked like it was going to rain.

"So how are you and mark since his visit home?" my mom asked, I had a huge smile on my face.

"Told me he love's me, its been awesome, I just have to remember how mark is, his not romantic or sentimental, and never had been, just after Shane and being pregnant im a little emotional" I said shrugging

"Thats good, what about Shane?" she asked I sighed rolling my eyes

"I don't know he wont sign the papers, he tried fucking with mark at work by making his schedule and making him jammed packed for two months straight, mark went and talked to Vince and Vince fixed it, I don't understand why he wont let go'' I said shaking my head.

"And Paul?" my mom asked I laughed shaking my head, oh the men in my life, I placed my hand on my stomach handing her my phone that had the text message up.

"wow" was all my mom could say I nodded

"Yup which is why my lawyer is getting the paper work for Paul to sign his rights over and marks going to adopt him" I said smiling, my mom nodded and we started talking about other random stuff when the door bell rang, I yelled come in and smiled hugging Cathy getting her a cup of coffee, she sat down as marks brothers started unloading everything.

"You talk to mark?" Cathy asked I nodded "He know when he'll be home?" she asked.

"Well his having problems with that hip again so it might be sooner but if not sooner then the end of the month hell be home for a week then he goes back for three weeks comes home for three days and then goes back until two week before my due date then his taking vacation" I said she shook her head.

"Wow well at least he gets to come home for bits at time and help you, well the boys are done, im going home, take it easy' she said hugging me as they left.

Before I knew it it was time to take my family to the airport, why do I always feel like im sending the ones I love the most off on a plane?

I sighed coming home, I looked around at the mess and shrugged putting all the clothes in a basket in the laundry room to be washed, my phone rang as I answered it seeing my lawyers number on it.

"Hello" I answered

"Sam he signed, AND his giving you 250,000 thousand dollars" Matt came I sat down shocked.

"He signed?" I asked hearing him confirm I squalled loudly hanging up on him calling mark immadatlly

"Well mark we can get this done but it'll be a couple weeks think you can hold out?" Vince asked, mark nodded.

'If I don't have to do too much in ring work yea" mark said just as his cell went off he told Vince a minute and stepped outside into the hall way "Hey honey everything ok im in a meeting with Vince" mark said quickly

"Yea he signed honey he signed im free" I said happily mark chuckled

"I'm happy for you honey, ill call you later love you" mark said I hung up the phone with him and sat down smiling, I didn't care about that money part but he signed yes.

Shane sat in his office smirking, oh yes he would win he back this way, he knows she loves him, shes just being stubborn, when its all said and done she will be his, and they will be a happy family.


	27. Chapter 27

I stood happily at the airport mark was coming home early, he wouldn't tell me how long for, but it didn't matter to me, I smiled seeing him walking towards me, he bent down kissing me and then placed his big hand on my belly "I missed you" he said hugging me I smiled, oh I had missed him too.

We drove home, mark said for me to change and get ready he was taking me out tonight, and we would talk then, I smiled getting dress but quickly frowned looking at myself in the mirror I'm so fat everywhere its just gross fat, I sighed slipping my sandals on I chose a pair of black Capri with a white matrinty shirt, mark said not fancy so.

I walked downstairs to find mark no where in sight, I walked out to the garage and smiled seeing him measuring the wood for the baby's changer, I sat on his bike "im ready" I said he nodded looking at me, he walked over bending down kissing me "you look beautiful" he said I laughed

"Honey im a cow" I said

'Hey no your pregnant, you beautiful" he said kissing me again I smiled as he helped me get off the bike and in the truck.

We went to dinner at the pier, I loved it we small talked for the most part "So you keep asking me how long im going to be home for, well truth is im home until two months after the baby is born" mark said I squalled happily.

"seriously?" I asked he just nodded chuckling as I got up hugging him I laughed "I'm so happy I think that's the fasted I've moved all week!" he chuckled.

Later that week-

I sighed as we sat in marks lawyers office feeling out paper work for mark to adopt connor, we had faxed them to Paul and was now waiting for them to be faxed back, then all we had to do was file them and by the time connor would be born mark would officially adopt him.

It made me sad though Paul had done this, I didn't understand it he was so excited about a son, I shook my head of those thoughts as the lawyers announced the papers were in and Paul signed, I closed my eyes I was in a way hoping he wouldn't, I felt mark squeeze my hand he knew how I felt about this.

"OK so that's all we need from you guys rest is up to us, see ya mark, Sam nice meeting you" chance said, I smiled nodding my head as mark helped me up and we headed home.

Two months later-

I sighed its hot and humid, im as big as a beach whale, three weeks away from my due date, I hobbled into Connors room and smiled leaning against the door frame, mark was laying on the floor putting the crib together "Shit" he cursed making me giggle, he looked up at me "think this is funny?" he asked I nodded as he stood up taking my breath away in a pair of blue jeans and no shirt he walked over to me bending down kissing me "mm lucky your pregnant girl" he said still bending down close to my face.

"Oh yea, or what?" I asked smirking

"I bust that cute little ass of yours" he said, I moaned feeling him kiss me he pulled away smirking at his affect on me "now go so I can finish this crib up darlin" he said I shook my head wobbling downstairs, laying down on the couch placing my hand on my stomach "You got such a good daddy" I said happily, I turned the TV on and drifted off into a late afternoon nap.

I woke up and looked down feeling and seeing a wet spot, I groaned feeling a pain hit "MARK" I yelled mark came running from the door stairs "What?" he asked freaked out a little.

"I think my water broke" I said breathing deeply as what was a contraction hit me, I moaned bending over, mark came to me and had me lay down on the other couch "OK honey just breath im going to call the doctor and get the bags, breath" mark said, I just nodded sitting.

Mark came running down the stairs with the bag and pillows cell phone between his chin and shoulder "No her water fucking broke, OK fine tell the doctor bye" he just lifted his head letting his phone drop as he helped me up, I giggled bending down getting his phone "Darlin don't worry about the fucking phone" mark said

I blew out a breath as mark held my hand, I was defiantly in labor, I saw the door open and the doctor walked in smiling " A little early but that's OK, let's see where we're at" she said putting my feet up and checking me, she nodded "you did good work at home honey, you five centermators" she said throwing her gloves away.

"Now you can get an epidural now or wait but I wouldn't suggest waiting too long if that's what you want to do" she said

"I'll get it now" I said just as another contraction hit "FUCK!" I screamed squeezing marks hand, the doctor nodded "I'll go get them they'll be in a little bit" she said I nodded sitting my head back.

"you need anything darlin?'' mark asked, I glared at him shaking my head no just as the people came in to do my epidural, I leaned against mark as they stuck the needle through my back, I groaned "OK you can lay down, now I need to know if this works or not right away OK? It should take max twenty minutes" she said I nodded laying back down.

"Honey im going to go call my mom I'll be back OK" mark said I nodded the epidural already kicking in mark bent forward and kissed my forehead.

Mark sighed walking out calling his mom "Shes uh five centimeters she just got an epidural so yea, OK I'll tell her, love you to ma bye" mark hung up and got in the truck driving off to his destination "Hi sir how can I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Uh I need a ring" mark said she smiled

"Well let's see what we can do" mark nodded as she pulled some rings out showing him, mark knew this was it for him, that pretty much his baby, he already see's her as his wife he might as well make it official.

a/n :) hope y'all enjoyed and thank you everyone who has reviewed it, trust me drama is going to come but I figured I'd give mark and Sam a break :) also im working on a new story so keep an eye out for it, thank you all for the awesome reviews hope you enjoy :)


	28. Chapter 28

"I SWEAR TO GOD IM NEVER GOING TO BE TOUCHED BY A MAN AGAIN"I yelled laying my head back, I had pushing for thirty minutes now and was worn out, my epidural wore off so I was feeling everything.

"Honey his almost here" mark said putting the wash clothe on my forehead I glared at him but before I could say anything I was pushing again.

"I see his hair" the doctor said I looked up "Are you lieing please don't lie to me" I groaned, she laughed.

"no honey his almost one more really good push and you'll have your son" she said, I smiled and bit the bottom of my lip pushing hard, I stopped when I heard a baby cry out I laid my head down opening my eyes I saw a beautiful baby boy being wrapped up and laid on my chest.

"Hi I know you" I cried happily, he instantly got quiet and just looked at me, he had big blue eyes and a head full of blonde hair, they took him to weigh him and measure him make sure everything was OK with him.

I smiled at mark who kissed my forehead "Good job mama" he said I smiled

"I'm sorry for being mean to you" I said tiredly, he smiled "Its OK darlin" he said as they brought the baby back to me "Healthy baby boy, he weighs 6 pounds seven and a half ounces and he is nine teen and a half inches long" the nurse said, I smiled at my baby boy.

Later that afternoon I smiled seeing marks mom holding the baby, we changed his name though we deiced on connor Patrick calaway, I couldn't feel any more happier now then what I do.

"His beautiful you did good honey" she said laying him down in his bassinet, I smiled at my son happily "Thank you'' I said yawning she smiled.

"I'll see you when you two are home, take a nap your gonna need it" she said, I smiled thanking her for vising she hugged me and smiled at Connor leaving.

I closed my eyes quickly falling asleep.

Paul heard the news his son was born, he felt pissed he should be there, holding him celebrating being happy with Sam for the birth of their son, he looked over at Stephanie napping on the couch he sighed shaking his head walking out of the room.

Mark just finished putting the shirt on connor "Thanks now if you can wait like ten minutes and bring him in the room" he told the nurse who smiled nodding her head.

Mark walked in the room and smiled at Sam "Hey honey how you feeling?" he asked sitting down, I smiled at him and shrugged.

"A little sore but good I wish they'd bring connor back and I can defiantly tell I need to feed him" I said holding my breasts mark smirked.

"I could help with that" he said making me giggle as I smacked his arm, he laughed "Seriously though, I love you and I love Connor, and not that I'd change anything cause if I did then we wouldn't have connor but I wish all this would've happened sooner, I love you so much" mark finished with the nurse bringing connor in who was wearing a little t-shirt.

I smiled picking him up and noticed something flash in my eye I looked down and read the shirt "Marry my daddy" and a ring was tied to it, I looked up at mark smiling "Seriously?" I asked as he untied it and bent down on one knee.

"Will you?" he asked, I felt tears burning my eyes I couldn't speak "YES YES" I said excitedly making mark laugh as he slipped his ring on my finger.

The next day I smiled packing our bag's we got to go home, I smiled looking at my ring I felt so excited and happy. I felt arms go around my waist "You happy darlin" mark whispered I nodded.

"Yes I am everything just seems perfect" I said he nodded as he grabbed the car seat holding connor and grabbing our bags, we headed out with me sitting in the back seat with connor.

Shane took a huge drink of his burbaon she had pauls son that mark was adopting where the hell does she get off thinking she could embrass him like this he called his personal asstaint in "Yea Mel can you uh make me a flight for Texas on they uh 25th in two months" Shane said knowing mark would be on the other side of the world.

I groaned laying down in bed after getting home and settling Connors in, I closed my eyes as I felt the other side of the bed sink in, mark put his hand over my stomach kissing my cheek "I love you" he mumbled, I smiled "Love you" I said as we drifted off to sleep.

a/n enjoy :) also I just posted a new story called Sacred Ground please check it out and tell me what you guys think :) thanks you all for all the awesome awesome reviews


	29. Chapter 29

TWO MONTHS LATER-

I smiled at my son who was asleep in his swing, his a really good baby, he goes to sleep at eight every night and wakes at seven every morning he sleeps through the night right off the bat.

His such a happy baby too, but his a mama's boy which makes me happy, but he defiantly loves mark, I couldn't feel happier with how mark stepped up with Connor.

I frowned though thinking of mark, he had to go back to work in the next couple of days and I kept getting an UN easy feeling from it, I sighed I never got this feeling before, I don't know maybe its because of being with connor alone alone for the first time.

"Hey darlin" mark said walking in the front door, I smiled as he bent down and kissed me, he smiled over at Connor and sat down on the couch I curled up against him "Honey its not for that long" mark said wrapping me in his massive arms, I sighed.

I stood at the airport holding connor as mark walked out of our sight, I wiped the few tears away and headed out of the airport. I pulled into the drive way and unloaded connor from the truck and headed inside.

Shane smirked watching her carry her and her bastard child into the house where she thought she was safe, oh how wrong was she, Shane took one last glance at the house and got back in his car driving off.

I smiled at my cooing son "Hi baby's" I said happily as I sat in the rocking chair feeding him, it was close to him going to sleep, I debated letting him sleep in my room with me but I knew that wouldn't be good for when mark came home.

I looked down and seen he fell asleep, I smiled and gently laid him down in his crib and covered him up, I walked into mine and marks bedroom and got stuff gathered to take a shower.

I closed my eyes letting the water rinse out the conditioner from my hair, BUMP, I opened my eyes quickly peeking my head out of the shower curtain listening, I didn't hear anything and sighed shaking my head.

How funny mark being home for these past months has me now parionoad of every sound, I sighed deciding I was going to have connor sleep in my bed at least tonight, until I felt safe again.

I turned the water off and wrapped my robe around my body, I put marks huge shirt over me and slipped on a pair of sleep shorts, sitting on the bed I started to put lotion on me, when I heard the noise again, OK this isn't me, I sighed getting up walking out to the hall way "Hello?" I called out hearing nothing, I quickly walked back to mine and marks room and grabbed my base ball bat, I quietly walked down the hall, I checked the entire house and found nothing, I sighed walking back upstairs and checked on connor who was peacefully sleeping, I smiled as the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered

"hey darlin" came marks voice, I smiled sitting in the rocking chair "Whatcha doin?" he asked I smiled

"Well I just got out of the shower, and now im sitting watching our boy sleep" I said I heard mark groan.

"Aw im jealous darlin, well I just got to the arena so I gotta go I'll call you later love you" he said, I smiled telling him I loved him too as I hung up the phone, I deiced not to tell him about the checking the house with a baseball bat cause of my wild imagination, I bent over the crib carefully picking up my son and walking into my room laying down with him on the bed quickly falling asleep.

Shane stood at the back door, that was close, he had to wait until she was comfortable with being alone again, oh yes Sam would be his again, he smiled putting his hand in his back pocket and walked off to his car, with one last glance at the house he smirked and drove off.

Mark walked into the arena, he would much more rather be at home with his family, he never thought this day would come where a women and a kid would make him not want to go to work, he walked into the mens locker room and nodded to everyone.

Paul was sitting with his eyes closed but heard glen and mark talking.

"So hows Sam feeling being alone with the baby?" glen asked

"Shes good, trust me mother hood fits her" mark said sitting down "I know shes a little freaked about being alone for so long" he said as glen sat down and shrugged.

"Well I got a few days off and deb's out of town visiting her parents I'll be glad to stop in and hang with her and the baby" glen said, mark nodded telling him that would be an awesome idea.

Paul felt angry that wasn't marks boy that was his boy, he got up and stormed out of the locker room slamming the door behind him hard, pissed off, he stormed down the hall way into his wife's office.

"I have to know why? Why Stephanie?" he asked her

"i told you Paul it would just be better all the way around OK?" she said sounding tired and slightly annoyed Paul wasn't buying it but left it at that seeing as Vince had walked in, Paul sighed sitting on the couch, he didn't even know what the baby looked like.

a/n enjoy :) also I just posted a new story called Sacred Ground please check it out and tell me what you guys think :) thanks you all for all the awesome awesome reviews


	30. Chapter 30

I picked connor up from marks mom she watched him while I went to my two month check up everything was good, I smiled at my baby boy as I loaded him in marks truck "Thank you" I said hugging his mom

"Oh not a problem his an angel Sam, you did good" she said I thanked her and headed home.

My cell phone rang half way home I smiled seeing it was mark "hey sexy" I purred into the phone I heard him chuckle

"Hey darlin whatcha doing?" he asked

"Driving home from picking the baby up from your moms" I said we talked the rest of the way home as I parked in the drive way I sighed "Hey honey call me back in a little bit I just got home'' I told him, we said our goodbyes and I put my phone inside my purse, I leaned over getting cnnor and his dipper bag and headed inside.

I smiled at the sleeping boy as I carefully took him out of his car seat I went and laid him down in his crib and covered him up with a light blanket, I put my hand over his chest for a moment and smiled watching him sleep.

I smiled walking downstairs sitting on the couch, I was feeling a little better being alone, but I still had this UN easy feeling, like some one has been watching me, I shook my head turning on the TV laying down on the couch, I slowly drifted off for a nap of my own.

Shane watched her carry her son inside the house, this time was different she acted comfortable, she didn't look over her shoulder, he smirked yes she was becoming comfortable, he would move in a matter of time.

He walked to the house and smiled the sun was setting and she was asleep on the couch, he walked to the back door again and slowly opened it, seemed she was getting comfortable she didn't even bother to lock the door.

Shane stood over her sleeping form admiring her, if only she would stop being stubborn and realize they were meant for each other, he walked up stairs enter her sons room, he sighed, how to fix that problem he wasn't quiet sure yet, he knew he wouldn't go as far as harming the child, it wasn't his fault his mother was a whore, but he knew he didn't want the bastard child around bugging him and Sam, well maybe he'd hire a full time nanny to take the child.

Meanwhile, mark sighed heading to the back after his match, his body wasn't quiet the same as it had been twenty years ago, he had so many injury still, he sat down in the locker room.

He thought of calling home but figured he'd wait until he got to the hotel room, besides she sounded tired so they were probably sleeping any ways.

SAMS POV

I groaned slowly waking up I looked at the clock it read 7:46, I rubbed my eyes, wow we had slept for two hours, I needed to wake up connor before he ended up being up all night, I felt my stomach grumbled, well I guess I could make me something to eat first.

I walked into the kitchen I had this odd feeling, I looked around nothing seemed to be wrong, I sighed shaking my head "Get a grip girl' I said to myself, I opened the pantry, I reached out to grab a can of raviolis figuring it'd be fast when I noticed the cans, they were all line up together and labels facing me, just like with. I dropped the can and ran upstairs to Connors room.

I reached down touching my baby he was okay "Honey Im home" I heard from behind me making me freeze, I felt his arms go around my waist making me tense "You know I always pictured this moment, you and me standing over our childs crib watching him sleep, just in my version the baby wasn't my brother in laws bastard child" he said before moving his hands up towards my breasts.

I felt his hot disgusting breath on my neck making me sick "you need to leave" I said shakily.

"oh honey im not going any where with out you" he said before he started kissing down my neck, I felt sick I quickly brought my elbow back right into his gut making him double over, I tried to grab connor until Shane grabbed a hand full of my hair throwing me down.

The loud noises startling my sleeping child I heard him start to cry Shane bent down in front me "you try something like that again, I'll slit you throat and let you bleed out right here in front of that precious son of yours" he said grabbing me up by my hair "Now baby your going to do what ever it is that thing needs to shut him up and then you will meet me down stairs, and no funny business SAM" he hissed roughly letting go of the back of my hair.

I quickly went to connor picking him up trying to comfort the startled baby "shh baby your OK mommy's here" I whispered soothing to him as I sat down in the rocker, I felt tears burning my eyes as I wondered how long that sentence would be true.


	31. Chapter 31

I finally got connor to go back to sleep and placed him in his crib, I bent down biting my bottom lip think think think, I had to do something quick, I took a deep breath as I heard Shane coming back up the stairs.

"Get down stairs love we need to talk" he said, I sighed and followed him, he pointed to a kitchen chair in the middle of the room "Sit" he said, I shook my head

"Um im more comfortable standing" I said within a moment I felt a familiar sting across my cheek from his back hand "I think your mistaken, I wasn't giving you a choice" he said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the chair forcing me to sit down.

"Just in case you try to be the tricky little bitch we know you are" he said holding up rope and duct tape, he taped my hands behind me and my feet together and then tied the rope around my waist, he bent down in front of me cupping my face with his cheek.

"I hate it had to be this way honey but you made it like this" he said just as my cell phone started to ring, I closed my eyes as he got "Oh my honey is calling" he said he bent down grabbing my face "you'll answer this and will not let him know anything or so help me god I will make that little baby of yours grow up with out a mommy" he said pressing answer.

"Hello" I said my voice shaky

"Hey darling whats wrong?" mark asked imadatily concerned I cleared my throat

"Nothings wrong honey, I just woke up is all" I said Shane tapped is watch "Uh can I call you back when I wake up more" I asked

"Uh yea hey I love you" mark said

"I love you to" I said as Shane quickly snatched my phone turning it off.

Mark looked down at his cell the blinking end call flashing at him indicating that she hung up, some thing didn't seem right, he dialed glens number quickly listening to it ring.

"hey man whats up?" he answered

"Hey when are you getting in?" mark asked him getting a sick feeling in his stomach.

"i have a two hour delay why whats up?" glen said hearing the worry in marks voice

"I don't know I just called Sam and she sounded weird almost scared but she said she just woke up but I don't know" mark said running his hand worryingly through his hair.

"well man I'll get there as soon as I can, let me go see if I cant get on a connecting flight or something" glen said and hung up.

SAMS POV

I looked at the clock on the fire place mantel its been an hour and a half Shane came over to me looking around the house "Is this what you wanted to live like this? You had a huge house, a maid a cook, you didn't have to lift a finger, a closet full of clothes, what more could you want baby tell me ill give it to you" he said bending down in front of me

"I want mark Shane, im happy with this life, I wasn't happy with that life, I wasn't happy with getting beat and raped, please just let me go, we can end this now and no one will ever have to know Shane" I pleaded with him

"NO! NO! Your mine im not giving you up" he started screaming, I knew I had to keep him calm, for my son's safety.

"Ok ok baby listen ill come home with you ok, just untie me" I pleaded with him, he looked at me and smiled but quickly frowned "you think im stupid huh! I'll make you love me again" he said squeezing my face, I cried out trying to pull my face from his grip.

"I do Shane I do im sorry look why don't you untie me and ill make it up to you" I said feeling sick, he smirked "oh yea hows that?" he asked running his finger up and down my arm, it took everything in me not to puke all over him, I closed my eyes and opened them.

"Untie me baby and ill show you" I said my brain racing, Shane leaned forward kissing me forcing my mouth open moving his tongue into my mouth, it took everything in me not to bit down, control yourself Sam get untie first.

I pulled away and smirked "why don't we do it in marks bed?" Shane asked, I smirked.

"Mm I would love that" I said hating my word's, I felt him UN-tie me he looked up at me "I swear Samantha any funny business and I will slit your throat." he said his face dead serious, I just nodded, knowing what ever I was going to do had to knock him out.

Glen dialed marks number "Hey man I got a connecting flight it cost extra but I'll be in Houston in thirty minutes and at your house in about an hour ok" glen said

"yea thanks man" mark said

"not a problem I know you'd do it for me I'll call you when I get there" glen said as they hung up.

Mark sat on his bed hoping this feeling was wrong, Sam hadn't called him back, maybe it was to soon for him to go back to work, shes been so scared maybe it finally got to her. His dad and brother were all in Austin for some hunting thing, so either way it'd be an hour before he could get someone there, and he wasn't sending his mom just in case it is some thing.

I held my wrists as Shane UN did the tape I leaned forward kissing him I knew I had to play the part to get me and connor safely out of here.

"Ok baby go and lay on marks bed and I wll be in there in a minute" I said Shane looked at me "no funny business baby I just got a surprise for you, one you'll love" I told him running my hand over his chest, he nodded and headed upstairs, I let out a breath of relief.

I looked around and remembered the closet, I walked over to it and opened the door grabbing the base ball bat, I took a deep my eyes calming myself, I quietly walked up to mine and marks room holding the bat behind me, I walked in and Shane had his back to me looking at the picture mark had put on his night stand, it was me him and connor at the hospital.

"Baby" I said in a sweet voice Shane turned around, and with everything in me I swung the bat hitting him in the side of his face making him drop, I kicked him in the in the balls bending down "If you think for a minute I would ever willingly touch you again your dead ass wrong" Shane groaned.

"You bitch" he groaned out and I kicked him in the ribs I was afraid if I stopped he would get up so I kept kicking him I even hit him with the bat again.

"don't you get it Shane I hate you I despise you, you beat me, you raped me! I wish you dead, I regret being with you I regret marring you" I said kicking him, and then connor flashed in my head he could've he would've hurt him that's when he got the bat to his ribs "You ever come near my kid again I'll kill you myself" I said

glen had an erry feeling pulling up to marks house it was completely dark, no pourch light on nothing, he slowly got out of his rental and walked over to the door he felt around the top of the door and found the key mark left there, unlocking the door he quietly shut it.

He saw the chair with the rope and duct tape, his stomach droped, he heard a loud thud from upstairs and groaning, he ran upstairs and the sight in front of him baffled him.

"you ever come near my kid again I'll kill you myself" he heard her say her voice trembling as she whacked Shane with a baseball bat, he quickly went to her wrapping his arms around her "Sam Sam its me your ok shh" he said holding her as she dropped the bat and started crying, glen pulled out his cell phone first calling 911 and then mark.

"Hey man you need to get here, Shane found her, no she's ok she's safe, lets just say don't piss her off and let her have a bat, I think shes scared I don't know, here, Sam honey marks on the phone" glen said looking down at the frightened girl, she looked up to him her eyes red from crying, her face slightly swollen and bruised, she shakily took the phone.

SAMS POV

"Mark" I cried into the phone

"Shh darlin yer ok, im on my way baby your safe with glen I promise" mark said as he quickly throw his clothes in his suit case.

"I couldn't stop hitting him mark" I cried into the phone

"i know baby im on my way I love you" mark said I nodded

"Yea I love you mark hurry please" I cried

"I will" he said and hung up the phone.

I handed glen his phone "Sam go get the baby and go sit outside wait for the cops do not come back in this house" glen said in a dead calm voice his eyes never leaving shanes groaning state, I looked back and fourth and just nodded.

"Don kill him glen" I said and walked into Connors room I grabbed my baby, his blanket and walked out side.

Glen waited until he heard the front door shut he smiled evily over at Shane "Come on big man" glen said grabbing him up and punching him in the gut making Shane double over groaning, glen brought his knee up slamming it into shanes face "Not so tough now are you" glen said as Shane fell over groaning and coughing begging for him to stop.

I wrapped connor up sitting on the pourch rocking back and fourth, what if I go to jail? What would happen to connor, I saw a car driving fastley towards this way but no light or sirens, I quickly recognized it as marks moms car.

She quickly got out and ran towards me "honey are you ok? Is connor ok? Where is the son of a bitch?" she asked panicked.

"We're ok, and his inside with glen" I said "oh god what if they arrest me" I cried she looked at me confused.

"Sweetie why would they arrest you?" she asked

"Because I hit him so many time and with the bat, I couldve killed him, and I would have if it wasn't for glen" I cried to her she pulled me into a hug wrapping her arms around me.

"Sweetie you did nothing wrong, you defended yourself and the well being of your child no cop would take you to jail for this" she said as I just cried, we sat there waiting for the cops to come, I couldn't help but wonder what glen was doing to Shane alone in my room.


	32. Chapter 32

I sat on the porch as the cops went into the house after spending an hour telling them everything that happened until the point of glen having us leave the house.

A few minutes later I saw and ambulance heading this way I sighed feeling sick, one of the officers came back out he bent down next to me "Mamie I know your feeling horrible, but you possible saved your life and the life of your baby, a lot of women don't walk away from this" he said trying to comfort me I just nodded wiping the tears from my eyes.

Glen stood next to me his huge arm wrapped around me as they had Shane on a gurny hand cuffed, shanes face was way more busted up then when I left the room, I looked up at glen who had a smirk he looked down at me and shrugged "he slipped and I uh caught him with my knee" he said

we walked back in the house, it was a mess, I couldn't have mark coming home to this, I put connor in his swing, and started on the living room

Cathy and glen watching me, glen went to help but Cathy stopped him shaking her head "She needs to do this alone" she said, glen just nodded looking at me worriedly.

"Uh Cathy are you going to head home or do you wanna crash here?" I asked

"If its not a bother" she replied, I smiled "Its never a bother Cathy, um let me get the guest rooms made up for you guys" I told them they both nodded sitting down.

I sighed finishing glens room, I walked back downstairs and let them know there rooms were finished, Cathy came and hugged me and went off to bed as glen slowly reculenticly headed upstairs taking small glances at me.

"I'm OK glen" I said looking at him, he nodded heading to his room.

I went back to cleaning, I scrubbed everything he could've touched, around two in the morning I finished the living room, finally feeling his trace was gone from it, I went off to the kitchen.

Mark groaned looking out the air plane window he still had three hours until he was off this damn plane, he needed to get to his girl make sure shes OK, he didn't tell any one he was leaving he figured the McMahon would be finding out soon enough.

He could kill Shane right now and not think twice about, he chukled slightly imaging Sam whacking him with a baseball bat.

Mean while I was scrubbing my kitchen down with bleach, I heard connor start to fuss and looked at the time four in the morning mark's plane should be landing soon, I washed my hands with soap and water and smiled walking over picking my son up.

"H baby" I cooed down to him he smiled at me "is some one hungry?" I asked walking into the kitchen I made him a bottle and went and sat on the couch feeding him. I closed my eyes shanes threat running through my mind, the names he called my son, my son isn't a bastard he has a daddy.

Connor moved his head signaling he was done, I smiled putting his bottle up on coffee table and laid my son up on my shoulder patting his back so he would burp. Twenty minutes later of doing that my little boy was back asleep, I laid him down and grabbed a diper quickly changing him and putting him back in his swing.

I looked upstairs, to my bedroom, I walked into the kitchen and filled a bucket with warm soapy water, I grabbed scrubby and the spray bottle of bleach cleaner and headed upstairs.

Mark groaned getting off the plane, he didn't even call her just got a car and was now driving as fast as he could to get to her and his son.

I groaned scrubbing the blood stain out of my carpet, it just kept spreading and wouldn't come out, I changed the bedding and scrubbed the walls clean, but this one spot wouldn't come out.

Mark pulled into the drive way he saw glen's rental and his mom's car and his truck, he saw his bed room light on and a small light on in the living room, he walked into the house, he could tell she had cleaned just recently, he smiled looking down at his sleeping boy.

Mark heard her groan from upstairs and slowly walked upstairs he saw he scrubbing what looked to be a blood stain "Darlin" I said in a low voice.

"darlin" I heard from behind me, I stopped scrubbing and closed my eyes and slowly stood up I turned around and my heart sunk seeing mark, I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

Mark slowly picked me up and carried me to the bed both of us laying down "Honey I have to finish the carpet" I started getting up but mark brought me back down "Darlin don't worry about the carpet, c'mere" he said bringing me to him, I closed my eyes as the tears came.

Mark felt his shirt get wet and just held onto her rubbing her back "Shh darlin your OK, im not going any where baby im here" mark whispered into her ear.

He knew this was exactly where he was needed, she needed him, connor needed him.

Thirty minutes later I felt like I had cried all my tears out I looked up at mark "Get some sleep baby don't worry about nothing im here" he said I nodded laying my head down on his chest. His here for now but what about when he goes back to work?


	33. Chapter 33

Vince McMahon as he sat and watched his son, who's face was busted, he was ever more pissed when he found out mark didn't show for smack down, he was with that little bitch, Vince looked at his son and shook his head, why was he there? He needed to just stay away from Sam.

Paul was livid when he got the phone call from Stephanie, that bastard tried to hurt her again, and worse he was near his son, and worse there wasn't shit he could do about it, or he'd lose this baby and Stephanie, he sat down putting his head between his hands trying to calm down, he smirked when he thought of Sam taking a bat to Shane, good about time she got some revenge on the bastard.

Mean while back in Texas, mark hard convinced Sam to stay in bed while he got up with the baby, he had a lot to do, and he figured his boy could help him out, he talked with his mom into staying with Sam until he got back, which wasn't hard any ways, glen looked at him.

"You sure about this man?" he ask, mark nodded, this had been a descion his has struggled with since connor was born, this just made him more sure it was the right one, he had already called Linda, who understood and told him just to go threw her.

He was heading to his lawyer to have him draw up the papers Linda was asking for and he would fax them to her right away, he looked at his best friend and smiled "Man never been more sure of anything in my life" he said, glen nodded.

SAMS POV

I stretched out yawning, I sat up, I felt good actually I had thought I'd be a mess this morning but I wasn't, truth was I just wanted to put all of this past me, just move on and be done with this part of my life.

I slipped my robe on and my slippers on my feet and headed downstairs, mark had left earlier this morning saying he had things to do, he wouldn't tell me what.

I smiled seeing Cathy sitting at the table I poured a cup of coffee and sat down, my face hurt from the bruising Shane had left, another bruise from him.

"how ya feeling honey?" Cathy asked, I smiled at her

"Oddly enough im good, as sick as it sounds, it felt good to smack him with a bat,i feel relived from it" I said sighing "Does that make me a bad person?" I asked her, she smiled putting her hand over mine "No sweetie, what that man has done to you I am amazed you didn't just shut down, you defend your self and your child, that's not a bad person, that a women and a mother" she said patting my hand I nodded, sitting back drinking my coffee.

"So have you and mark talked about a date yet?" she asked nodding to my ring, I smiled looking at it.

"No, we havnt with his schedule the way its been its kinda hard" I said shrugging

mark sat in his lawyers office to sets of papers filled out both led to a new life, one that had him with Sam and connor, he bent forward and sighed them his lawyer smiled at him "Alright mark its all said and done, here's the keys and I will fax this over now" he said mark nodded standing up.

He walked out to the truck and put connor in getting in after he pulled his cell phone out "hey darlin, no, hey you and my mom meet me at this address" he gave her an address and hung up driving over them himself.

I hung up the phone and told Cathy where mark wanted us to meet him, she nodded saying she knew exactly where it was, I went upstairs and got dressed brushing my hair leaving it down.

We headed out driving quietly in her car, I felt tired "you OK?" she asked me I nodded.

"just tired" I said as we pulled into a parking lot with an empty building sitting on it, I looked at Cathy who had a shocked smile on her face, I felt confused though as we got out, glen came over opening the door for us as we walked in.

"Sam marks in the office he wants you in there"glen said, I nodded walking towards the back where mark was sitting on a desk, a grin on his face I looked around "Mark what is this?" I asked he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me.

"this is my shop, im retired baby" he said, I looked up at him smiling

'Mark you love to wrestle" I said looking at him "But I love you and connor more, I want to be home with you guys every night, I want to be there for everything connor does" he said, I smiled standing up on my toes to kiss him.

"you sure, cause I don't want you six months from now feeling restless and resent me and connor" I said mark shook his head

"would never happen darlin, im here to stay and besides six months from now you'll be my wife, a lot harder to get rid of you then" he said, I giggled kissing him again, ah yes everything felt just right, hopefully it stayed that way.


	34. Chapter 34

Paul sat at the McMahon table Shane was released from the hospital, every time he looked at him he wanted to laugh "Shes going to pay" Shane said as they were talking about this situation

"Your going to leave her alone, why you went I don't know I don't want to know Shane, leave her alone! She has a baby in that house!" Vince said sternly, Paul's had snapped up at the mention of his son.

Shane smirked seeing that "Yea pauls baby that shes having mark play daddy to, I just went there to talk to her about it is all" Shane tried saying innocently, this time making Stephanie head snap up, what? After what he made her do!, Paul noticed this as well.

"Yeah well that wasn't sams descion, it was your sister's, and some how I got a sicking feeling you were in on it, im done with this bullshit Stephanie, that's my son, I have every right oh wait no I have NO rights to him thanks to you and your piece of shit brother!" Paul stood up and looked Shane dead in the eyes "I don't by your story for a minute, and if you ever come near my son again, it'll be something a lot more then a baseball bat coming to your face got me, boy wonder" Paul said and shook his head walking out of the house.

Stephanie sat there shocked staring at a fuming Shane, she looked at her mother and farther who just went back to sipping their soup as if her husband didn't just storm out of here, she shook her head standing up "Shane im telling Paul everything, and if you come near me or my child I will have you thrown in jail so help me god Shane, your sick and need to be stopped" Stephanie said and stormed out going home to hopefully work things out with her husband, he had every right to be angry with her.

Mean while-

I laughed as we were having a BBQ, mark and his brothers had been working n the shop all day and now we were having what had seemed to become tradition lately of a Sunday BBQ here at mine and marks house.

His mom and I were talking about the wedding, mark and I had set a date October the 3rd which was only three months away, it would be here at the house.

"OK so I'll come and pick you and baby up tomorrow and will go dress shopping" Cathy said, I nodded looking up to see mark staring at me, he winked at me making me smile and look down, my cell went off, I looked at it feeling shocked seeing Paul blinking at me, I stood up and walked inside answering it.

"hello" I said just as mark slipped in with a questioning face, I mouthed Paul to him, he nodded leaning against the counter.

"Uh hey listen I think we need to talk you me and mark, can I come out there?" he asked, I put my hand over the phone telling mark, he nodded his head yes shrugging.

"Uh yea sure Paul just call and let me know the info" I said hanging up, I looked at mark "What was that?" I asked, mark sighed shaking his head hugging me.

"i don't know darlin" he said and we both went outside, I smiled sitting down with what would be my new in law's and having a nice dinner.

Later that night we had connor asleep in his crib and I just got out of the shower putting lotion on I sat on the bed I couldn't help but wonder what Paul wanted "He cant fight for connor can he?" I asked mark looking at him worried, mark smiled at me shaking his head no "No darlin he signed his rights away knowing and willingly, he cant touch connor" mark said, I nodded as mark kissed my fore head "Get some sleep honey" he said, I nodded sighing.

I moaned wrapping my legs around mark, who woke me up kissing me all over "Mm mark" I moaned out as he gave one more thrust and fell to the side of me, he wrapped his arms around me "Well that was nice" I giggled, I heard mark chuckle and kiss my forehead, I sighed hearing connor start to cry "I got him" mark said putting his sweats back on, I nodded.

Right when he walked out the door my phone rang, I saw it was Paul and sighed "hello" I answered

"Hey I'll be boarding my plane at ten this morning" he said, I nodded

"Uh OK what time do you land? Do you need a ride or no?" I asked feeling sick

"Ill get a rental, and my plane lands three your time" he said I nodded and sighed

"Uh OK we'll be here" I said and we hung up, I laid back down feeling nervous I didn't understand why he was coming out here.

Mark walked in holding a cooing connor as I finished getting dressed, I smiled at my baby boy "Uh Paul will be here shortly after three today" I said, mark nodded but I felt him tense.

We went down stairs and started coffee and breakfast, I smiled at connor as mark handed him to me, he kissed my forehead I sighed knowing he wasn't too happy with this, and truth be told neither was I.


	35. Chapter 35

I sighed sitting on the couch connor in his bouncer sleeping, mark had went to the shop, and I had canceled getting looking for my wedding dress today, it was a bit after three and to say im nervous would be an understatement.

I saw a car I didn't know driving up the drive way, I knew it was Paul, I got up and walked outside sitting on the porch, he stopped the car and sat there for a moment before getting out.

He looked like shit "Hey" he said sitting across from me I nodded he winced at my face which was a yellowish bruising by now "How are ya?" he asked sounding nervous.

"I'm good Paul, so what's up?" I asked getting straight to the point, he sighed.

"I fucked up and I know legally you can tell me to hit the road and there's not a damn thing I can do about it, truth is Stephanie made me chose between our baby and him, and I didn't know what to do Sam come to find out Shane threatened her and our baby if she didn't get me away from you, I fucked up Sam, but I would like a chance" Paul said, I sighed looking down.

"Paul I, uh I don't know what to say" I sighed hearing connor start to cry, I stood up "Give me a minute" I said walking inside, I smiled at my son who was wide awake, I bent down picking him up and walking outside, Paul's eye's instantly went to him and he smiled standing up looking at him "You wanna hold him?" I asked he nodded as I handed connor to him.

I leaned against the door watching son and farther meet "He looks just like me" Paul said, tears in his eyes, I smiled nodding.

"Yea look Paul I don't know because you chose someone over your own son, and I understand its a tough situation for you, but here's the thing, mark chose your son not his over everything, and im not yanking connor from mark or mark from connor, but it would be nice for him to have a relationship with you as well" I said wiping the tears from my eyes, he nodded as we heard marks truck pulling up.

Mark walked up kissing me lightly and nodded to Paul who still had connor I sighed not sure of what's going on "Paul why don't you tell mark what you just told me, while I go and change mister here" I said taking connor from him and walking inside.

I slowly changed Connors dipper giving the guys time to talk, legally Paul has no right's but I don't think I could take my son from his farther, not knowing how that feeling is.

I walked down to the kitchen and got connor a bottle of juice and then put him in his swing, I walked outside to see Paul and mark sitting in quiet, mark looked up at me and nodded as I sat next to him.

"Paul I have no problem you being your son's dad, the only issue I have is I don't want that little boy to have you in and out of his life" mark said Paul nodded.

"I did that once and couldn't live with it, im sorry I did this, I was trying to keep things peaceful for everyone especially Sam, she had enough to deal with" Paul said, I nodded.

"OK Paul I understand, the one thing I ask is he is to never go near Vince or Shane, Linda and Stephanie im OK but not near Vince or Shane ever Paul or I will yank him from you so quick" I said my voice trembling from a mix of fear and anger Paul nodded.

"i understand" was all he said, I nodded as we sat out there a bit longer before I got up and sighed "Well then you guys can enjoy daddy duty I have a wedding dress to find, I told your mom if I got this done early enough I would meet her in town so im off" I said bending down kissing mark he smirked nodding as I headed out.

Paul looked at him and smirked "Never thought I'd see this day" he said, mark shook his head standing up.

I sighed trying on a fifth dress "I cant deiced they just keep getting better" I said looking in the mirror when the sale's lady came and smiled "I have just the one" she said and came back holding a gorgeous off white 1800's style dress, it had a deep u neck cut, and qauter sleeves, it was beautiful.

I tried it on and it fit perfectly, I wouldn't need any alterations on it I walked out to show Cathy who gasped putting her hands over her mouth "Thats it honey" she said, I smiled looking in the mirror this was they perfect dress.

I quickly changed and paid for it and hugged Cathy bye as I headed of to the house, I couldn't help but smile I felt like life couldn't get any better then this.

a/n sorry its so short and so long, I think ill wrap this in the next few chapters, but please check out my new story consider me gone...


	36. Chapter 36

Tomorrow im getting married, again, but this time felt different, I felt calm, and I knew it was forever, I also had some little bit of news of my own for mark, but I was waiting until the wedding night to tell him.

Mark had opened up his bike shop last month and it was doing awesome, we were doing awesome.

"I always knew her and mark would end up together" my sister Ashlee said, Morgan laughed.

"Even after her marring another man?" she asked Ashlee Ashlee smiled.

"Yup I knew it wasn't meant with Shane" she said I just shook my head listening to them talk.

I laid my head back on my pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning waking up already felt hectic, we were upstairs getting ready while everyone else was in the back yard setting it up. I sat there feeling sick to my stomach as my sister did my hair "are you leaving your hair up or down?" she asked

"Down" I said my voice scratchy and shaky, my sister smiled nodding her head as she went to work on my hair.

Three hours later I was moments away from my wedding I stood with my two brothers on each of my sides watching the bridesmaids and what not walking down the aisle.

"nervous?" Justin asked

"not really" I said as the music played saying it was time. I put my arms through my brother's and we headed down the aisle, I smiled seeing mark he looked so handsome in his tux.

It felt as if it took forever to reach him to, I wanted to run down the aisle and grab him just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Who gives this women to this man?" the preacher asked "Her family does" my brothers said as each kissed my cheek and sat down, I smiled taking marks hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gather here today to join this man and this women in holy mandrotmony, can I get the rings?" we had our rings "the couple has chosen to write their own vows'

I smiled at mark tears already in my eyes "Mark I've been through a lot this year and you have stood by me through thick and thin, never judged, just loved me for who I was, your my best friend, my soul mate, my lover, you were with me through my darkest hour" I wiped a couple tears away and smiled looking over at my son "And for my brightest, I love you and I cant wait to start our lives together" I slipped his ring on his finger, he took a big thumb and wiped a couple of my tears away.

"Sam I love you, I have put this day off for many years, because of my own fears, but seeing you now, I realized how simply easy it is, your the one, I knew it from the begging, I love you" he said putting my ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss YOUR bride" the preacher said as mark bent down kissing me, everyone clapping, we pulled apart our foreheads touching "I love you" I said kissing him again on his lips as we pulled away.

"Ladies and gentlemen Mr and MRS Calaway" the preacher said as we headed down the aisle way up to the deck.

a/n sorry its so short and took so long, I think ill wrap this up in the next two chapters thank you all who has reviewed,read and waited patiently for me to update this story :) you guys are awesome and thank you!, but please check out my new story consider me gone...


	37. Chapter 37

A couple weeks later after the wedding-

I sat staring at another piece of paper that had came in the mail for me, I closed my eyes, the first piece of paper was notfying me of a court date set for shane, and this one was from shane's lawyers notifying me he was sueing me, apprently what had happened between us here and in our marriage had some how gotten out and everyone knew, now shanes sueing me for deframtion of charcter.

I looked up as Mark walked into the house I handed him the paper "Im never going to get rid of him am i?" I aksed him as I stood up and walked out to the back deck, I knew shane was doing this so he could get to me, I HAD to show up to the law suit, the court date for us I could choose as the victim to not be physcally present, this one I didn't have that chocie since shane is claiming to be the "victim"

I remebered the words he mumbled to me as he was taken out of this very house "you'll never get rid of me, one way or another sam, I will get you" he said, I sat down on the step as I heard mark coming out.

"Honey its fine, you have proof of this, and we know it wasn't you who leaked this shit out" he said, I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No mark, one way or another shane is determiend to get me for this, for the dirvoce for connor for all of it, in his eyes he is the victim, there's only one way I can get rid of him" I said standing up and walking inside the house ending the converstion with Mark.

Later that night it was pretty quiet between mark and I, I put connor to sleep in his crib and looked at my little boy, my precsious baby boy, his hair lighting like his farthers and my bright blue eyes, his a mama's boy for sure, his first word was mama, what would he do with out me? What if shane did some day get to me?

I walked back down stairs and sat next to mark "I was thinking of taking a trip to new york, to uh see my dad" I said looking at mark, who looked at me knowing EXACTLY what that meant, I needed something from my farther that no other person in this world can give me in this situation, help.

"Ok we can do that" he said I shook my head

"No just me mark, and please before you start its just something I need to do, I havnt spoke to my farther and years, but mark I need you here with connor please" I said my eyes pleading with me, after minutes of silence he nodded.

The next day I was on a plane to new york city, as I got a taxi and gave the address the man looking at like I was crazy I just nodded putting my head back as I felt the taxi moving, some time later I felt it come to a stop letting me know we were here.

I paid the driver and grabbed my bag, I stood infront of the building and took a deep breath opening the door I walked in, shane thought his farther was powerful man he aitn seen nothin yet.

I stopped at the front desk "Is Junior avaiable?" I asked her she looked at me

"His not taking hoochie calls right now" she said snobbily, I smirked tilting my head

"Well good thing that's not what I am, let him know his youngest daughter is here, now thank you" I said and sat down the girl looked at me shocked and got up walking into his office, after talking with him for a few minutes she huffed back out "you can go back" she said sitting down, I smirked grabbing my bag.

I walked into his office nevrously, he stood infront of his desk "Hey kid" he said I nodded.

"Hey" I said clearing my vocie "Lunch?" he asked I just nodded, he took my bag "Here you can leave that here for now" he said.

We sat down for lunch "SO you brother told me you got married again" he said I nodded

"Uh yeah to mark you know him" I said, he nodded "Hows that baby of yours?" he asked I saw a twinkle in his eye and I oculdnt help but smile.

"His doing good getting big, I uh brought you pictures, he says mama, and crawls, his trying to walk so yeah his doing awesome" I said nodding we sat and small talked before my farther sat back.

"Sam you and I havnt had a realtionship in years, so I know for you to come here you need help, what's going on?" he asked, I sighed nodding setting my fork down.

"I do dad, Im in trouble my ex husband, he was uh he abused me dad, and raped me, I got away and moved on, but he wont let me go, I've pressed charges against him I've tried to do everything the right way but he wont go away, and I know uh ( I cleared my throat trying not to break down) um his not going to go away by the right way" I said locking eyes with my farther who nodded.

"So you need my help, I see, what do you need?" he asked, I sighed.

"Servral things but first, I can handle myself well dad, but Shane's Smart and vince has put him so many self defense type classes he knows how to think as an attacker, I do not, he got into my house with me there and not knowing his that quick and quiet, also im going to connecte next month, I need a women a decoy looks like me to throw him off track" I told him, he nodded.

"I can arrange all of that, anything else?" he said

"Yeah some day I need you to aknowledge what you did to us and mom and that I am your daughter" I said standing up and walking out of the restraunt.

By that afternoon I was in a room with a man beign trained I had called mark and told him I was going to be a bit longer in new york.

Two weeks of hard training I felt I could go home, I felt I had accomplished what I wanted to, the court date was set for next week, so I knew I needed to go home and see my family before I went and did this.

I missed mark and connor horriblely, and I felt thankfull I have a husband who understands this is something I need to do and need to do on my own if im ever going to close this chapter in my life. I hugged my farther thanking him. And headed onto the plane, sitting in a chair I put my ear bud's in for my ipod and closed my eyes let the whole world pass me by.


	38. Chapter 38

A/n thank you all who have waited for this, I got lost on how to end it and finally figured it out after watching enough on TV, was I took this chapter from that movie...

A couple week's later I sat outside the place I used to call home, I watched him and that Marissa girl leave, kissing each other good bye, I shook my head, walking to the gate I entered his code and watched shaking my head as the gate opened, amazing how something's would never change, I walked up the long drive, tired from my flight and a lot to do. I grabbed the hida key and smirked sucker, never found it.

"_Baby I lost my key where's the spare?" Shane asked kissing the back of my bare shoulder as we laid in bed together, I smiled moving into him closer, "Mm if I told you I'd have to kill you" I mumbled, making him chuckle "Baby I have to go to work today I believe we discussed this last night" he said softly, running his fingertip up and down the silk materiel of my nightie, I shook my head._

"_But baby if you leave and don't lock the door then ninjas might come in and cause harm to myself" I told him, I looked up and smiled at his face he shook his head bending down kissing me "Well I guess my wife we couldn't have that, I must stay and protect you, seeing as my key magically disappeared" he chuckled before kissing me._

I walked into the house shaking my head, a good memory of Shane, that was the week we got married and everything was still happy and heavenly, before it all turned bad, I looked around the place I used to call home, walking into the kitchen I smirked seeing the coffee pot still on, yup he'll never change. I frowned thinking of our first fight, I shouldve seen the signs then.

"_Shane you left the coffee pot on, now it tastes all burnt" I pouted pouring the pot out and starting new, Shane rolled his eyes "When you pay a bill in this house you can bitch until then shut your mouth" he snapped, I looked at him shocked at his little out burst "I was just playing with you" I said told him, he shook his head "Well why don't you do yourself a favor and think before you talk" he snapped._

"_Wow Shane why don't you go pull whatever you jammed up your ass out!" I snapped back and then screamed ducking before the coffee cup hit my head hearing it shatter behind me, I looked at him shocked as he stared at me as if daring me, he walked out of the room not saying a word, I ran my finger through my hair taking a deep shaky breath, I busted in tear "Jesus" I cried putting my hand over my mouth I bent down starting to pick up the pieces of glasses when I heard the maid "oh McMahon" she said bending down in front of me, I looked at her confused "I'm sorry" I whispered I got up up tossing the glass I had in my hand into the sink and walked out of the room muffling my cries._

Shane fired that maid the following week, I shook my head, he fired every maid after an incident, and then it just turned into a house keeper from hours we weren't home together and dinner time, knowing him he kept it that way.

I froze hearing his voice, and quickly darted into the pantry, trying to contain my heavy feeling "No no I have to go deal with my ex wife, yea I thought so to but she wont drop things, I know I know its pathetic" he stopped looking confused at the turned off coffee pot looking around I closed my eyes shit, I opened them to see him shrug "Alright I'll be in the office all morning" he walked back out the front door, I let out the breath I was holding in.

I got out of the pantry after about ten minutes of calming myself down, I leaned against the counter drinking a cup of coffee I grabbed my small duffel bag pulling out the metal detector, I checked the entire house for any type of weapons, finding his metal base ball bat and a pistol in his study, I tossed them.

I finished putting everything the way I needed too and went up to the bedroom where one of the pistols where in his night stand, where I knew he would go first, I sat on the bed taking a deep breath remembering the last time I was in this room what I went through.

_"Shane I can handle your mean words but you crossed a line tonight you put your hands on me and it will take me a long time if ever to get passed that" I told him moving his hand away from my vagina._

_"Who is he?" he asked, I sighed pissed off this is how its been our entire marriage_

_I stood up glaring at him "Shane I have been nothing but a faithful and loving wife to you, and all you ever done is accuse me of cheating when im not, im sick of it!, im sick of you!" I yelled grabbing my robe and going to leave the room._

_I felt Shane grab my arm spinning me around and the sting to the slap in the face I got "WHO IS IT? IS IT MARK" he yelled grabbing me by my arms making me scream as tears came pouring down._

_"No body Shane, I love you and only you, please stop" I begged him, he pushed me up against the wall I could see the rage in his eyes_

_Shane looked at his frighted wife not caring, she loved him she just admitted it, he grabbed her wrists putting them together over her head with one hand "Prove it" he gritted out as he pulled down his pants and her shorts with his free hand._

_I looked up at Shane to terrified to move as he slid inside of me not caring I wasn't ready, that I was dry and unwilling, I tried fighting at first but got another smack to the face._

_He didn't give me time to adjust he just pounded in me as hard and fast as he could "Is marks dick this good huh?" he taunted me, I closed my eyes looking away "IS IT?" he yelled_

_"NO" I screamed, squirming against him, it hurt, oh god did it hurt, I started to cry wishing for it to be over, Shane suddenly stopped and looked down at me "Oh god Sam" he whispered his anger gone only to be replaced with guilt, he picked me up walking me over to our bed, him still inside of me, he immediately began making love to me trying to right his horrible wrong, he couldn't stop himself from finishing what he started though, only now he was being considerate of me, all I could do was hold onto him hiding my face in his shoulder hoping all this would stop and be done soon._

I snapped out of that memory shaking my head I put the three page letter I had written in the night stand, I stood up and walked down stairs taking a deep breath I pulled my cell out and called Stephanie "Hello" she answered I smiled hearing aurora and Paul in the back ground, mark and connor was flying out tomorrow, tonight was my only shot.

"Say it again" I said setting something else up "You have a divine animal right to protect your life and the life of your offspring" I closed my eyes nodding "Sam you there?" she asked "Yea stay on the line I need to see if this works" I flipped the switch and listened to my phone beep indicting the call was lost.

I nodded onto the finale steps, I walked upstairs and sat down unzipping my bag I put my hoody into the duffel bag, I pulled out my steel toed boots putting them on, along with ten gotty steel rings, I wrapped my hands as if I was going into the ring, I put Vaseline onto my arms and shoulders, I walked out front putting my bag into the bushes and back into the house, I walked to the outlet box and cut the electric, I took a deep breath no turning back now I went and waited for Shane.

I heard him enter the house and took a deep breath, he tried several times to turn on the lights, I watched him go up to the bedroom and look for his gun, cursing he went to the study "Its not there" I talked out making him stop and look around.

"Oh really where is it?" he asked, I shrugged "I through it away" I told him, as he opened his phone trying to call I assumed the cops "Its a device kills cell signals" I told him.

"OK OK, so what are you doing here Sam?" he asked looking around "Well this is what you were going to Houston for again right, get me alone" I finally stepped out my hiding facing him, he looked at me and laughed "What you wanna fight? Oh honey that's not even fair" he laughed "fair for whom?" I asked my eyes locked on him.

"For you face it your a women im a man" he chuckled quickly stopping when I quickly hit him with out him knowing it as we circled each other in the living room, he went to say something else and I struck again, and again, before he tripped over the furniture I moved today "I get my hands on you your done, you want it baby I'll give it to you" he said before lunging at me making me turn to run where he caught my ankle knocking me down, hitting the side of my face on the bottom of the side table, I hissed in pain.

I quickly shook kicking at him I got up walking backwards facing him, he nodded coming at me again when I kicked him in his face dropping him, I kicked him again before he caught my foot knocking me down, I groaned holding the back of my head "Good fight but its over sweetie" he said as he punching me in the face I hissed putting my arms over my face panicking.

"_focus your mind, just like his a coward he will kick you when your down"_ my trainers voice rang through my head I took a deep breath and waited for it, I felt the whish of his foot going up, I grabbed it pulling him down, I got up grabbing the glass serving tray sitting over him I yelled out throwing it. I stood up walking over to the deceive turning it off I grabbed my phone I called Stephanie again.

"you OK?" she answered in a panic, I took a deep breath starting to cry "I cant do it im not a killer im not like him" I cried into the phone sitting down breathing "Sam he will keep coming after you after connor" she reminded me I sighed "I know I know AH!" I yelled feeling pain in my back, Shane picked up my phone as I groaned I could hear Stephanie yelling for me "Sam are you OK? You want me to call the police?" before Shane flipped it shut throwing it "I got you now baby, you made this so much more easier, hows it feel all you planning, all you training and you still lose! I still win!" I groaned as he kicked me in the ribs several times, I got up crawling away.

He grabbed my foot laughing, I closed my eyes and remembered the last time I saw him-

_"Honey Im home" I heard from behind me making me freeze, I felt his arms go around my waist making me tense "You know I always pictured this moment, you and me standing over our child's crib watching him sleep, just in my version the baby wasn't my brother in laws bastard child" he said before moving his hands up towards my breasts._

_I felt his hot disgusting breath on my neck making me sick "you need to leave" I said shakily._

_"oh honey im not going any where with out you" he said before he started kissing down my neck, I felt sick I quickly brought my elbow back right into his gut making him double over, I tried to grab connor until Shane grabbed a hand full of my hair throwing me down._

_The loud noises startling my sleeping child I heard him start to cry Shane bent down in front me "you try something like that again, I'll slit you throat and let you bleed out right here in front of that precious son of yours" he said grabbing me up by my hair "Now baby your going to do what ever it is that thing needs to shut him up and then you will meet me down stairs, and no funny business SAM" he hissed roughly letting go of the back of my hair._

_I quickly went to connor picking him up trying to comfort the startled baby "shh baby your OK mommy's here" I whispered soothing to him as I sat down in the rocker, I felt tears burning my eyes as I wondered how long that sentence would be true._

_I held my wrists as Shane UN did the tape I leaned forward kissing him I knew I had to play the part to get me and connor safely out of here._

_"OK baby go and lay on marks bed and I will be in there in a minute" I said Shane looked at me "no funny business baby I just got a surprise for you, one you'll love" I told him running my hand over his chest, he nodded and headed upstairs, I let out a breath of relief._

_I looked around and remembered the closet, I walked over to it and opened the door grabbing the base ball bat, I took a deep my eyes calming myself, I quietly walked up to mine and marks room holding the bat behind me, I walked in and Shane had his back to me looking at the picture mark had put on his night stand, it was me him and connor at the hospital._

_"Baby" I said in a sweet voice Shane turned around, and with everything in me I swung the bat hitting him in the side of his face making him drop, I kicked him in the in the balls bending down "If you think for a minute I would ever willingly touch you again your dead ass wrong" Shane groaned._

_"You bitch" he groaned out and I kicked him in the ribs I was afraid if I stopped he would get up so I kept kicking him I even hit him with the bat again._

_"don't you get it Shane I hate you I despise you, you beat me, you raped me! I wish you dead, I regret being with you I regret marring you" I said kicking him, and then connor flashed in my head he could've he would've hurt him that's when he got the bat to his ribs "You ever come near my kid again I'll kill you myself" I said_

I opened my eyes, he was going to Houston to hurt me, to hurt connor, I brought my legs up and kicked him as hard as I could I came up and with everything I had hit him knocking him over the railing of the stairs, I felt sick watching him land on the ground and heard him groaning.

I quickly unwrapped my hands and throw it all back in the duffel bag, I throw my hoody on and walked outside, I sat on the steps, I could hear the sirens "Are you Samantha?" a cop asked me I looked and just nodded "A women Stephanie called said you were in trouble?" he asked right as pauls truck pulled up I nodded "his his in there" I mumbled, the cop bent down in front of me looking over my wounds "Your lucky most women don't make it out alive" he told me, I looked up at him and nodded I saw Paul slowly walk to me "You OK?" he asked I just nodded as I saw them bring Shane out on a stretcher, the women police nodded to me smirking.

Paul slowly pulled me into a hug and I lost it crying "I want mark" I cried into his chest, he nodded rubbing my back "I know baby he'll be here soon I promise" he soothed as a couple cops came over asking for my statement "I uh came to discuss our upcoming court to see if we could settle it between us, we had had lunch today and he asked me to come over tonight, he'd stop the law suit, so I did and he went ballistic on me" I told them they nodded "Do you feel like you need medical attention?" they asked I shook my head no "No I just wanna go home" I told them quietly they nodded telling Paul what to watch for.

SIX MONTHS LATER-

I giggled watching Connor and Aurora play together Stephanie and Paul was out visiting, I felt arms wrap around my stomach and smiled "How you holding up mama?" mark asked, I groaned looking at my swollen belly "Fat but good"

he kissed my neck "your not fat, you know how hot it is knowing I planted the baby in your tummy?" he asked making me laugh shaking my head "you would think that" I told him making both of us laugh "But seriously you beautiful I love how beautiful you are pregnant" he kissed my cheek and started the grill I shook my head and sat down next to Stephanie.

"How you dealing?" she asked, I nodded "Im good, since that night I started sleeping again I feel like a weights been lifted, im just thankful to be alive you know" I told her, she nodded "I know"

Shane survived the fall he dropped the law suit and the state put him in a mental instuition where he just got out and married Marissa, he hasn't contacted me since, and I was thankful, I still feared that man but I knew I was safe, I heard a noise and looked up smiling seeing my dad, he bent down hugging me "Hows my beautiful girls?" he asked placing his hand on my swollen belly I groaned "Dont get me started" I mumbled making my dad chuckle.

"GRANDPA!" connor yelled out excitedly running to his grandfather making me laugh as Paul came up wiping his head "Holy hell those two are something" he said shaking his head "Well they are your children correct?" I giggled, mine pauls and Stephanie friendship was amazing most people thought it was weird but it worked and the kids got to be around each other, I truly didn't know how I would've made it through most of what I have without these key people in my life, but especially Paul, he opened my eyes and showed me how I was meant to be treated and for that I was forever thankful for that I found where I belonged, I looked up and smirked, sleeping with the eminemy the way Shane would put it. And I couldn't be happier with my life then I was at this very moment.

A/n thank you all who have read and waited for this, thank you all for your wonderfull reviews of this story please go check out my new story with triple h and the undertaker hey pretty girl :) thank you...


End file.
